What should have happened at graduation
by hearlandLoVeR987
Summary: What should have happened at graduation. Some Cailey and tons of Zaya!
1. Chapter 1: Getting back together

I OWN **NOTHING! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXxx**

GRADUATION

"Zack, I'm so sorry I broke up with you, I well, um,"

"Maya what's wrong?"

"Zack I just found out that my mom was diagnosed with cancer, that's kinda why I broke up with you, so you didn't have to deal with me living in New York and not going to the Peace Corps this year."

"Maya I'm so sorry… What can I do to help you"?

Maya kisses Zack and Zack kisses her back.

"That's all I wanted from you was a kiss goodbye."

'Wait your leaving now to go to New York?"

"Yes Zack my mom has brain cancer she is only supposed to live for another 2-3 weeks, I want to sped time with her."

Zack holds Maya in his arms tight.

"Maya do you want me to go with you?"

"No I can't ask you to do that, to put your dreams on hold."

"Maya my dream is to be with you, as long as I have you I have my dream."

'Zack would you really come to New York with me?"

"Yes Maya"

_2 days later in NYC_

"Mom, how are you feeling?"

"Who are you?"

"It's your daughter Maya"

"Maya?"

"I have no idea who Maya is, so just get the hell out of my house"

"Zack, my mom doesn't remember who I am she hates me"

Zack hugs Maya who is crying

"Wait Maya are you my daughter?"

"Yes mom"

"Who is this guy?"

"He's my boyfriend Zack"

"Zack can I talk to you in private"

"Sure"

"Maya will you go get 3 cups of tea"

"Zack I'm going to be dying very soon, please take care of Maya for me for the rest of her live. She has a sister who is living in California who doesn't talk to us anymore. Will you try to get them to re connect? Zack I want yours and Maya's first child to have an amazing life so I'm giving you $5,000 to go towards the stuff you need."

" , I promise you I will live up to everything you just said. Thanks for the money for our child. I won't tell Maya about the money until the baby is born."

"Zack Maya's father died when she was 2, I was her only living parent left, now she'll have none.

Maya enters room

'Maya, I love you so much, Please try to talk to your sister Hanna, I love you please remember that sweetie. I am going to be in a better place soon. I love you Maya."

"Mom wake up"

"Zack my mom, she's dddeeeaaa… de.

Zack pulls Maya into a tight hug they are both crying.

_4 years later. After collage_

"Maya Bennet will you marry me"

"YES"

Zack stands up and puts the ring on Maya's finger.

"Zack it's beautiful"

"I know it's beautiful just like you"

"Ahh Zachey"

"Maya I want to take you to California in 1 week"

"What the heck Zack, to see my sister'

"Yes"

"What ever happened between you anyways?"

_Flashback_

"_Maya, Hanna come here"_

"_Maya I have chosen you to go to Mexico with your aunt as you got all A's, and you have worked so hard."_

"_Mom that's not fair, I'm older I only have 1 C+ and that's in gym, I have 2 B's one in Math the other in Art._

"_Hanna end of story Maya is going."_

_That night while everyone was sleeping Hanna got mad and went into the kitchen and she grabbed a lighter and lit Maya's plane ticket on fire. Then she went back to bed to find Maya making out with her boyfriend Ryan. Maya and Ryan were dating for 3 months. Then the next morning Maya caught Ryan and Hanna making out in the bathroom. Maya dumped Ryan and Hanna got grounded for 3 months and she ran away to California after she told my mom that she should die and she's hates her._

_End of flashback_

"Wow"

"Zack what do I say to her"

"Only you can figure that out"

"Zack I want to forgive her but she hates me"

"Maya were going"

_In California_

Ding dong

"Maya"

"Hanna you look amazing"

"Maya I'm so sorry"

"Hannah you were wrong, but I forgive you"

"Who's this guy"

"He's my fiancé, Zack" 

"Maya congr_ats"_

"Thanks"

"Maya, Zack come in"

Hanna hugs Maya as she walks in

"Who's this sweet girl asked Maya"

"That's my daughter Alyssa Maya"

"Hi Alyssa I'm aunt Maya"

"Hi, my middle name is Maya"

"How old is Alyssa"

"She's 3 ½"

"Who's the father?"

"My husband Caleb Miller"

"How long have you been married?"

"1 year"

"Wow and you don't even tell me"

"Maya I had Alyssa's middle name be Maya because well I want her to be just like you"

"So Maya is mom with you"

"Hanna no she's"

"Hanna what Maya is trying to say is that she died almost 4 years ago from brain cancer"

Hanna come here, Maya hugs Hanna they are both crying

"Zack let's go to bed"

In Maya and Zack's room

"Zack I love you"

"Maya I love you too, what's wrong"

"My sister didn't tell me she got married and had a kid"

"Maya look her middle name is Maya she said she wants Alyssa to be just like you"

"I know but still"

"Maya let's go to bed"

"Wow Zack I try to talk to you and you want to go to sleep I'm starting to regret othis marriage I'm sleeping some place else"

"Maya I'm sorry"

But it was to late Maya already left the room crying

"Maya what's wrong asked Hanna"

"God you don't know wow Hanna and on top of everything that you have done Zack he is re thinking or marriage"

"Maya what did I do"

"Hanna you got married and had a baby, you didn't even tell me"

"Maya I told mom she said she told you"

"Nope never heard a word"

"Maya I'm so sorry"

"It's okay Hanna"

"Hanna will you be my maid of honor in my wedding?"

"Yes Maya, Thank you I'm so honored."

"Ok the wedding is on May 1st"

"You can stay at our house will you be able to fly out on April 15th"

"Yes I can't wait"

"Do you care if my husband Caleb Comes?"

"No of course not and bring Alyssa so she can be the flower girl"

"So are you and Zack ok"

"Yes we will be"

"Goodnight Maya"

Hugs Maya

"Goodnight Hanna"

"Zack why are you crying"

Maya walks over and hugs Zack

"Maya I said we should re think out wedding and"

"Zack I will marry you no matter what"

"Really"'

"Yes Zack I love you, I was just mad at Hanna because she didn't tell me she was married or had a baby"

"Maya I love you too, and do you want to talk about it"

"No"

"Goodnight Maya"

"Night Zack"

The next morning

"Bye Hanna I'll see you on the 15th and thanks again for letting us stay here"

Hanna hugs Maya and whispers something in her ear then gives her something, Hanna then hugs Zack.

_**On the Plane**_

"Zack I love you"

"Maya I love you too"

"Zack this ring is so beautiful"

"I know ever since I saw you on the S.S. Tipton I have been saving"

"Ah Zack. I never knew that me and my sister would ever see or talk to each other thank you for making me go to California"

"Your welcome sweet thaaang"

"That never gets old"

"Maya what color brides maids dresses do you want"

"Well I was thinking… Wait… why"

"I want to know what color tie the best man is going to wear"

"Attention everyone we will be landing in 10 minutes"

"Well I was thinking like light blue then for the maid of honor and best man teal, or light pink the fuchsia for the maid of honor and the best man"

"So Hanna is going to be the maid of honor and who is going to be the best man"

"Well Cody"

"That's what I thought"

The plane lands

At home

On the phone with Cody

"Hey Codsters"

"What do you want Zack"

"Maya an I are engaged and we were wondering if you wanted to be the best man"

"Of course Zack and contras"

"So the wedding is on May 1st will you and Bailey be able to let mom and dad stay with you"

"Yes"

"Well thanks Zack"

"Yep Bye Cody"

"Bye Zack"

On the Phone with Carey

"Hi mom"

"Hi Zack what's going on"

"Well me and Maya are engaged"

"Zack that's great news I'm so happy for you both"

"Mom the wedding is on May 1st you can fly out to anytime before April 15th"

"Yes I will be there on the 7th"

"Ok Bye Mom"

On the phone with Kurt

"Hi dad well me and Maya are engaged the wedding is on May 1st can you be here before April 15th"

"Yes Zack hey got to go"

"Bye Dad"

_**Cody and Bailey live in North Dakota**_

_**Cary lives in Boston**_

_**Kurt lives in Boston**_

_**Zack and Maya live in North Dakota**_

_**Hanna and Caleb live in California**_

After all the phone calls to family and friends

"Maya who are going to be the bridesmaids"

"Bailey, Addison, I don't know who else"

"How about you Zack"

"Woody, Tapeworm, I have no idea who else"

"Then Cody is the best man and Hanna is the Maid of honor"

"Yep I can't wait"

April 7th

Knock knock

"Maya"

" hi"

"Please call me Carey"

"Where is Zack?"

"He went to Cody's"

"Maya do you have your dress yet"

"Yes do you want to see it?"

"Of course"

"Ok well it's at Cody and Baileys house as I didn't want Zack to see it but we can drive over there tomorrow"

"Ok sounds good"

April 8th

"Carey ready to go"

"Yep"

At Cody and Bailey's house

"Wow Maya it's beautiful"

"Thank you"

May 1st

"Maya are you ready asked Bailey"

"Bailey when you and Cody got married were you nervous"

"Yes I was shaking the whole way down the aisle; Maya you will be just fine"

"Thanks Bailey"

"Wait who is going to walk me down the aisle"

"

Mosbey walked down the aisle and behind them followed Alyssa Hanna's daughter flower girl"

"Maya do you take Zack to be your husband"

"I do"

"Zack do you take Maya to be your wife"

"I do"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

"Zack you may kiss the bride"

Zack kisses Maya

Then Zack picks Maya up bride style and carries her down the aisle

Then the party after

Maya and Zack opening wedding gifts

They got dishes,a TV, Christmas stuff, picture frames, movies, money, computer, etc.

"This one is from just Cody to Zack here Zack"

Zack opens it and it's a x-box

"Thanks Codsters"

"Thanks Cody now he just married two things today, me and an x-box"

"Well I think you and Zack will make cuter kids"

Everybody laughed

"Yes we will said Zack"

The next morning

"Zack I have to work late tonight"

"Ok I will go over to Cody and Bailey's for dinner"

"Have fun Zack"

"Maya you go you should have left 5 minutes ago"

"Zack love you"

At work

"Maya go to room 12"

"Hi I'm "

"Hi I'm Maddy and this is my daughter Haley who is 2"

"Haley has been complaining that her right ear hurts and she has a fever 99.9"

Maya checks Haley

"Well Haley has a ear affection"

"Here's a prescription for the antibiotic"

"Maya are you married to Zack Martin"

"Yes why"

"He has a huge crush on me he calls me at least 3 times a day"

"Haley is also Zack's daughter"

"No Zack and I have been in New York and Cali well Zack left for a week as he had an emergency at work"

"Yeah he was with me"

"Maddie leave now"

"I can prove to you that Zack, me and Haley are a family let's call Zack and ask him"

"No Maddie get out"

Maya leaves room crying

"Maya what's wrong said Abby the other doctor"

"Maddie who was in room 12 has a daughter named Haley and she is calming that that's my Zack's daughter and she is lying about everything she said he calls her 3 times a day and.

"Maya come here"

Abby hugs Maya

"Maya want me to finish up the appt"

"Yes thank you Abby"

"Maya after I go finish at our lunch break we will talk"

"Ok thanks Abby"

_1 month later_

"I'm so happy were married Zack but there's something we should talk about"

"Ok shoot Maya"

"I'm pregnant!"

"That's great, you should call Hanna"

Ring ring

"Hey Han, its Maya"

"Hi what's up?"

"I'm pregnant"

"Congrats"

"I want you to let me know when your due date is'

"Ok Bye Hanna"

"Bye Maya, Love ya"

_3 weeks later at the doctor._

"Maya there seems to be a problem"

"What's the problem dr. said Zack"

"I hear 2 heartbeats your having twins"

"Great I could get stuck with two more Zack's, just kidding honey love you"

"Maya come back in 6 weeks and we will tell you the genders of your babies"

On the way home

"Zack you ok you seem sad"

"I'm fine just thinking"

"What about?"

"Well there could be 2 more mini me's Zack said with a smile"

"Zack if they are girls what names do you like?"

"Ally Elizabeth and Maddie Hanna"

"Boy names"

"Tyler Cody, Connor Zack"

"Maya, your mother left me $5,000 dollars to go towards the babies"

"That's so sweet of her but I'm giving half to Hanna for her kids"

"Ok"

6 weeks later

"Maya said the doctor you are having both girls"

"Ahhh I can't wait"

Car on the way home

"Maya let's keep it that we're having girls between us"

"Why"

"Because I will be out numbered"

"Haha Zack"

8 months later

"ZACKKK""""

"My water just broke"

Zack carried Maya out to the car

At the hospital

"1 more push Maya said the dr."

"Maya you gave birth to two girls, any names"

"Ally Elizabeth and Maddie Hanna"

"The older one by 22 min is Ally said Maya"

"Maya want me to call Hanna"

"No I'll call her later"

"Maya how many more kids are you thinking of having asked the doctor"

Maya looked at Zack and Zack shook his head yes

"Were thinking maybe 2 more why"

"Well these are the cutest babies ever"

"Zack you can take Maya home tomorrow"

Tomorrow

"Maya do you have everything"

"Yep I think so"

In the car Zack drove home and Maya sat in the back with Ally and Maddie

At home

Zack carries Ally and Maddie in

"Zack goes and puts the babies down for their nap.

"Maya they look just like you"

"Ahhh Zack"

"Maya I love you"

"I love you too Zack"

"So Maya as long as they are sleeping and your watching a movie do you care if I run out to Target"

"Nope bye Zack"

9 months later

"Zack I'm pregnant"

"Maya that's amazing"

Zack noticed Maya's stomach was already popping out a little

"How far along are you"

"Almost 8 weeks I'm guessing"

"Maya we should go to the doctor soon"

"I know but I'm…"

"Maya you're what"

"Scared"

"Why Maya"

"Because I am scared the girls are going to be almost 2 and one more baby I wasn't ready for this, I wanted to wait till the girls were at least 3"

"Maya you will be fine"

"Ally's first word was dada and Maddie's was momma"

"Zack what if we have twins again or triplets"

"Then we do"

At the doctor appt

"Maya this time you guys are having only one baby and it's a boy"

"Finally a Zack jr."

5 days later

"Maya we are going to fly to Boston to see my mom, if it's ok for Zack jr to fly"

"Yes when are we leaving?"

"5 days we are getting 3 seats"

At the doctor

"Maya you are having one bay and you are about 9 weeks along so do you want to know the gender"

Maya looked at Zack and they both said"yes"

"You're having a boy"

5 days later at 3:10 am

"Zack is everything ready to go so I can go wake up the girls"

"Yes Cody is here to take us to the airport"

"Ok"

"Ally, Maddie time to wake up"

Maya grabs Ally then gets her dressed then puts her back in her crib then Maya does the same to Maddie then Maya picks both girls up and carries them to the car and puts them in their car seats. Maya sits in the middle of the girls while Zack sits in the passenger seat.

"Bailey's pregnant with twins"

"Well Maya's pregnant too"

"Bailey is due on December 12"

"Maya's due on November 16th"

"Well Maya is having a boy"

"Bailey is having 2 boys"

"Cut it out guys"

The twins were fighting over to see who could get the better story.

As they got to the airport Maya started laughing as Cody was telling embarrassing stories about Zack when he was little. Cody showed Maya the potty training video to get back at Zack for showing it to Bailey.

"Zack you were so cute"

They pull up and Cody get's out of the car to help get all their things out of the car.

Maya carried Ally pulled a suit case with a car seat attached to it. Zack carried Maddie pulled a suit case with Maddie's car seat attached to it.

(They only brought 2 suitcases Maddie and Ally shred with Maya and Zack)

"Zack" Maya said as they were waiting for their plane after they went through security and did the bag thing if you're going to check the bag.

"What Maya"

"I like the name Tyler Cody Martin"

"Then Tyler Cody it will be"

Flight f-23 is ready to board, it you have kids or are elderly please come now to board the plane.

"Let's go"

Zack picked Ally up and Maya picked Maddie up and picked up her carry on and purse Zack carried his carry on.

They got on the plane and sat down Maya got the window seat they left the middle seat empty for the girls as one of them would be sitting on one of their parents laps then Zack sat closet to the aisle.

"Maddie who's lap do you want to sit on"

""mommy"

Ally sat on Zack's lap while the plane took off and Maddie sat on Maya's lap as the plane

took off. Once they were up in the air they put Maddie on the seat and buckled her in

"Zack" said a familiar voice

Zack turned around to see..

Chapter

Maddie his sweet thangggg

"Maddie"

Zack introduced Maya and his daughters Ally and Maddie.

Zack and Maddie his sweet thanggg talked the whole flight.

Maya had to hold Ally most of the trip as she was scarred and Maddie sat buckled on the extra seat playing with some toys Maya brought.

When they landed Maya picked up her carry on and the girls and rushed off the plane.

Zack finally came off the plane with Maddie his sweet thangg holding her carry on.

"Maya" there you are.

Maya walked over and put Ally and Maddie down right by her and she grabbed the suitcases and the car seats. Then she looks over and Zack is asking Maddie what suitcase is hers so he can grab it for her.

Maya was pissed at Zack he should be getting their bags as Maya was almost 4 months pregnant.

"Bye sweet thanggg"

"Zack what the hell"

"Maya what's the big deal"

"Zack wow you didn't help me with the girls the whole flight, you named our daughter after your "Sweet thanggg", you don't get our bags, you carry her carry on off the plane, you grab her suitcase and I'm the one who is almost 4 months pregnant.

"Maya, I'm sorry"

"Zack you're sorry, well here this doesn't mean much anymore"

Maya took her wedding ring off and gave it back to Zack then walked off with the girls \

"Maya"

"I'm going to get a hotel room for myself and the girls at the Tipton"

They got in the cab and went to the hotel Maya got here own room Zack brought Maya's bag with the twins clothes in it and the car seats then he left.

Ally and Maddie were lying on the bed watching some kid show. Maya joined them.

Zack called Maya 12 times in the past hour she didn't answer.

"Momma I'm tried" said Ally

Maya put both girls in the same bed surrounded with pillows then she say on their own bed.

Maya sat there and thought just thought…..

Maya's thoughts

_I'm 4 months pregnant and my husband is flirting with his "sweet thanggg"_

_I had to do everything on the plane he did everything for Maddie his "Sweet thanggg", my husband named our daughter Maddie after her, I gave my wedding ring back to him and he said he was sorry. I'm a mother of 2 girls who are 1 and am almost 4 months pregnant with a boy, I'm here seeing Zack's mom for like the 4__th__ time in my life she is going to take his side, I have no mom she's died so is my dad and my sister lives in California, I'm all alone. _Maya is now crying when she here's a knock she opens the door to find Zack there she slams the door in his face and then locks it.

Maya packs her bags and straps the car seats to it. Then wakes up her girls she checks out of the hotel and gets in a cab to the air post as she's leaving she see's Zack kissing Maddie, his "sweet thanggg".

As Maya got to the air post she bought 2 last minute seats to North Dakota and boarded the plane and left Boston.

"Mom where's dad" asked Maddie

"He's still at the hotel don't worry about him"

The girls both fell asleep Ally in Maya's arms and Maddie in the seat. Maya read a magazine.

They landed and Maya called Bailey to come pick them up

Maya went and sat on a bench with the suitcase and the car seats with her twin girls and the Bailey called and said she was here.

Bailey put the car seats in the car and suit case while Maya buckled the girls. Maya sat in the passenger seat and told Bailey everything by the time she was done telling Bailey she was crying, "Maya Maddie has been Zack's crush since he was 12 it was well Cody told me a lot about her. They never had anything going on it was maybe a couple kisses here and there but that's it. They didn't mean anything as Zack begged Maddie for them. He loves you Maya. When I was leaving the Tipton in a cab I saw him kissing well making out with Maddie.

Cody's calling me

"Hello"

"Are you with Maya?"

"Yes why"

"Zack's at the air port they just landed in North Dakota he paid 200 extra dollars just to get to Maya first"

"Got to go Cody love you bye"

Maya were here

Maya got out of the car and grabbed the girls out and their car seats and the suitcase.

"Bailey I forgot to tell you I saw Maddie a few months ago and she was one of my patients. She harasses me saying that her baby was Zack's baby and that they had a thing"

"Do you think he really does like her more than you"

"Yes"

Bailey hugged Maya then Maya and Bailey brought Maya's stuff in and the girls walked in.

"Maya want me to stay"

"No you have Cody waiting for you"

"Ok call me later and you can always come o0ver and talk me or Cody as he has known Zack forever will except he wasn't with him the first 10 minutes.

"Bye Maya" Bailey walks out the door.

Ally, Maddie bath time

Maya gives the girls a bath and then cooks dinner. After dinner she puts the girls to bed.

"Goodnight Ally love you", "Goodnight my Maddie Hanna love you". Then Maya turned the light off and went to her room.

She missed Zack she was going to look in his night stand for a piece of gum as that's where he keeps his gum.

She opened the wrong drawer as there are 2 drawers she saw all his important stuff. She never knew he had any of this: A picture of Cody and Zack when they were little, all the note/letters Maya sent him, many pictures of Maya and Zack, then one of Maya, Zack, Ally, and Maddie, she then found something else she grabbed it and started crying it was…

It was a letter he wrote back when Maya broke up with him it said,

_Maya, _

_Someday you will see this letter so first of all I need to tell you that I love you. Seconded, I hope you know after you broke up with me I started cutting myself I almost tried killing myself, you broke my heart. Yes in the past I was a player but you are the first girl I actually love. I have said I love you to other girls but I never meant it, or felt this way about anybody. Maya Bennett I love you so I'm going to try to get you back. There was this girl Maddie I used to call her "Sweet thanggg" now I hate her you're my only sweet thanggg. There's not room in my heart for any other girl. (There was an arrow that went over to the side and he wrote "except now Ally and Maddie")Maya I thought that you loved me too. I was going to give you a promise ring over dinner but then you broke up with me. I'm done now._

_Love Zack"_

Oh my god thought Maya what if he does kill himself.

Maya calls Zack no answer

Please Zack pick up

Suddenly the door opens and she sees Zack standing there crying, she runs up and hugs him.

"Maya what the hell"

"I left because of the whole Maddie thing you know she explained everything including the thing that happened when they were one of her patients.

"Maya what's in your hand?"

Zack grabs the letter and says "You weren't supposed to see that"

"Well I did, when is the last time you cut yourself Zack"

"On the day you broke up with me"

Zack hugs Maya

"Zack I'm not mad at you well I was until I read this I was scared that maybe you decited to try to kill yourself again"

"Maya I would never do that I now have 2 wonderful daughters, soon a son, and an amazing, beautiful, talented wife"

"Ah Zack"

Zack kisses Maya

"Maddie is well yeah were friends well not anymore she kissed me in the lobby"

"I know Zack I saw"

"whahhhhh"

"Zack lets go"

They walked into the room to find Maddie puked all over herself

"Zack will you take Maddie and go give her a bath while I clean this up Ally can stay here in her crib"

Maya was cleaning up Maddie's puke when she realized she didn't have her ring back.

"Mommy I want milk" said Ally

"ALLY go ask your dad"

"Daddy I want milk"

Zack got Ally milk and held Maddie then Maya came back into the rook and put Ally back to bed and then she held Maddie until she fell asleep then she put her back to bed.

"Zack I'm missing something"

Oh yeah and with that Zack put the ring back on Maya's ring and kissed her.

"Zack I think I want to quit my job after I have this baby only for 2-3 years so I can be in our kids lives"

"Maya are you sure you want to do this"

"Yes"

"Ok then after this baby you are quitting your job" Zack said with a smile

Then they went to bed.

3 months later

"Mom why is your tummy big" asked Ally

"Mommy is having a baby"

"Did you eat it?" asked Ally

"No" said Maya

"Maddie thinks you're having twins"

"Well I'm not I'm having 2 I'm only having one baby"

"Mom can me Ally and you go to the park later with dad"

"Maddie I can't go as I'm quick get your dad"

"Dad mom needs you"

"Maya what's wrong?"

"My water just broke"

Zack and Maya along with Ally and Maddie got in the car Zack drove to the hospital, on the way there Zack called Cody, Carey, Kurt, then Hanna.

Cody and Bailey showed up and watched Ally and Maddie until Maya had her baby

"Maya on the count of 3 push 1..2..3.." Maya pushed and the baby came out.

"It's a boy"

Zack looked at Maya and kissed her forehead and said we going with Tyler Cody Martin

Zack walked out and got Ally and Maddie and brought them in the room.

"Mom" said Ally

"Meet your new brother Tyler" said Zack

"Tyler" said Maddie

Zack put Ally on the bed next to Maya and let her hold Tyler than did the same with Maddie.

Then Zack went out and invited Cody and Bailey in to the room.

"He looks just like you Zack" said Bailey

"Yeah but he will hopefully not get the nerdy genes like Cody did"

"Thanks Zack"

"Hello" said a familiar voice

"Hanna"

"Maya hey how are and the baby"

"Good, Hanna how did you get here so fast"

"Zack told me when you were due so I came down yesterday"

Hanna hugs Maya then Zack and Ally and Maddie and of course Cody and Bailey

"Hanna do you want to hold your nephew"

"Yes. What's his name"

"Tyler Cody Martin" said Zack

"Zack what made you want to have Cody be Tyler's middle name"

"You're my brother let alone twin"

"Me and Cody are going for a walk" said Zack

On their walk

"Cody listen all the things I made fun of you for are the things that I'm jealous of, that's why I want Tyler's middle name to be Cody, we were thinking Tyler Zack but I wanted it to be Cody. Love you bro."

"Thanks Zack"

"I will deny we had this conversation if anyone asks" said Zack

"Ok"

"Zack, Bailey is pregnant for her first time and she's having twin she's due in 1 month and Bailey wanted me not to tell anyone but we are having 1 girl and 1 boy"

"Any name ideas" asked Zack

"No idea" said Cody

"Let's go back so I can see my son" said Zack

Back in the room

"Cody we should get going as my sister is coming in later"

"Yep bye"

Cody and bailey hug everyone goodbye then they leave

"Hanna thanks for being here as a mom and a sister"

"Maya you are so welcome I feel so bad"

"Hanna will you take Maddie and Ally home"

"Yes"

They all say goodnight and then they leave

"Zack how many more kids do you want to have"

"Maya that's up to you, all's I do is well we don't need to go into detail"

"Zack I was thinking maybe 1 more kid"

"That works"

"Cody and Bailey both want 6 kids"

"Wow but I'm not surprised"

"Zack did you and Maddie ever have sex"

"Why would you think that?"

"Maddie told me she has your daughter her name is Haley"

"No Maya we never did but I will be honest when I was younger before I meant you that was my dream"

"Zack"

"Maya then I met you look we have 3 extraordinary kids, we have been married for a long time, you love me and I love you, that's all that matters"

Maya kisses Zack

In the hospital Zack slept on the little couch thing while Maya slept in the hospital bed. The nurse came in every 3 hours.

The nurse told them Maya could go home today

Maya was pushed out to the car in a wheelchair Zack first went and carried the bags out then pulled the car up and brought Tyler out then Maya came out with the nurse.

Maya sat in the back with Tyler while Zack drove home.

"Maya when we get home I'll carry Tyler in then come back and get you in"

"Ok Zack"

Home

Zack picked up Tyler's car seat and carried him inside. Then Zack came back out and walked in with Maya.

When they walked in the door there was a banner that said "Welcome home Tyler Cody Martin."

"Thank you guys so much" said Maya

"Zack can I have a word with you in private?" said Hanna

"Sure"

Hanna and Zack walked into Zack and Maya's room and closed the door.

"Zack here I just got this letter from my mom's friend Steph."

Zack grabbed the letter and read it.

_Dear Hanna and Maya,_

_I wanted you to know that I left both of you 8,000 dollars each all you have to do is go to the bank and fill out some pieces of paper. Another thing is that you have a brother he's 21 his name is Matthew. Here's his number 555-555-5555 he knows about you girls._

_Love,_

_Mom _

_Xxoo_

"Zack how do you think Maya will react?"

"There's only one way to find out"

Zack and Hanna walk out of the room

"Hanna I bet you and Zack were making out"

"No way she's my sister in law"

"Zack then what happened in there?"

"Maya here read this letter"

Maya read the letter

"Hanna how long have you had the letter?"

"2 days"

"Hanna should we call him?"

"Later"

Zack walks away and goes to get Tyler who is crying. Hanna hugs Maya and says "Maya I'm pregnant!"

"Hanna I'm so happy for you"

"I'm 10 weeks along"

"Wow do you want to know the gender?"

"Yes if it's a girl her name is going to be, Paige ElizabethMiller if it's a boy, Dylan Caleb Miller"

"I love those names"

"Mommy I want milk" said Alyssa

"Ok"

Hanna picked Alyssa up and carried her to the kitchen and got her some milk.

"Well Alyssa and I are going to bed"

"Goodnight guys said Maya"

"Zack will you put Tyler to bed, while I put the girls to bed?"

"Yes my beautiful wife"

Zack kissed Maya then picked up Tyler and Zack walked into their room and put Tyler in his bassinet.

Maya went and brushed Ally's teeth then Maddie's teeth. Then they walked back into the twin's room.

"Mommy will you read us a story?" asked Maddie

"If you girls hurry up and get your jammies on"

"Ok" Said Maddie

The girls got their Pj's on.

Maya sat on the floor with a book and both girls came and sat on her lap. Maya finished the story.

"Are you girls all ready for bed?"

"Yes" both girls answered

Maya tucked the girls in and gave them each a kiss.

"Daddy will be in to come give you a goodnight hug and kiss.

Maya left the room to go get Zack and tell him to go kiss the girls goodnight, but she couldn't find Zack in the living room or kitchen or their bedroom.

"Zack" said Maya

Maya was wondering where he was when he heard him laugh she walked by Hanna's room and heard him in there with Hanna who was crying.

Something was wrong and Maya knew it.

**Please review! Should I write another chapter? **


	2. Chapter 2: What it came too

Maya opened the door to find her sister laying there with a knife and Zack holing her while she cried.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Maya

"Hanna was trying to kill herself." Replied Zack

"Where's Alyssa?" asked Maya

Zack replied "In the girls room sleeping."

Maya ran to Hanna's side and held her while she cried.

"Zack will you please give us a minute?" asked Maya.

"Yeah, I'll go put this away." Said Zack pointing to the knife.

Zack left the room and shut the door.

"Hanna what were you thinking?" Maya questioned Hanna with a serious but comforting voice.

"Caleb he left me." Hanna choked out as she continued to cry.

Maya sat there on the floor with Hanna in her lap crying which made Maya cry. Maya just held Hanna there which seemed like forever.

Maya's POV:

I was holding my sister who was trying to kill herself. We had my three kids sleeping and Alyssa sleeping. Hanna was pregnant and she wanted to kill herself? Why? I needed to find out now. I was crying thinking about my sister trying killing herself she would be leaving Alyssa here, her baby dying as she's dead. Just then Zack walked in the room and I lost my train of thought.

End on Maya's POV.

"Is Hanna ok?" asked Zack

"Yeah, thank god! Zack what happened? How did you find her?" asked Maya still holding Hanna.

"Well I was going to check on Tyler when I heard Hanna crying so I came in here to find Hanna holding a knife. I grabbed the knife and put it on the nightstand and fell to my knees with Hanna in my arms holding her as she cried and then you walked in."

"Maya" said Hanna who was still crying but not as hard.

"What Hanna?" Maya said very calm and concerned.

"That's not the only reason, Caleb filed for a divorce. I saw him with this young blonde girl a few weeks ago. Then mom and dad are both dead. You my sister has a perfect life and she's younger than me. You are married to Zack and have three amazing a kids, a nice house. I well was and maybe still am jealous of you Maya." Hanna said looking right into Maya's eyes.

"Hanna, Caleb's an ass for leaving you. You have a beautiful, smart, caring, daughter who's a total mommy's girl. Plus you're pregnant with a baby who will be precious. Hanna we're mom and dad even really there for us? You were like a mom to me and still are the whole plane ticket thing I'm over that. I love you Hanna! Let's have a day tomorrow shopping just us no kids. I almost lost my sister today, thank god I didn't!" Replied Maya

Zack left the room once again to let the two girls talk.

"Hanna want to watch a movie?" asked Maya

"Yeah sure, pitch perfect?"

"My favorite!" said Maya back to Hanna

"Hanna I'll go get it, it's in my room." Maya left the room to go get the movie.

When Maya came back in she was holding Tyler in a blue blanket.

Maya put the movie in and sat on the bed with Hanna while she held Tyler.

"Is Tyler ok?" asked Hanna

"Yeah he was crying and Zack has a meeting early so I grabbed him."

Hanna and Maya watched the movie and Maya held Tyler while he was sleeping.

"Hanna so tomorrow night we'll do dinner and shopping?"

"You bet!" replied Hanna

Maya hugged Hanna and said goodnight. Hanna kissed Tyler's head and Maya shut the door and went into her room.

Maya walked into her room and Zack was sitting up in bed. Maya put Tyler in his bassinet that was on her side of the bed.

"Zack, I thought you left to go to bed as you have an early meeting." Said Maya

"Well come here." Said Zack

Maya got in bed and laid down next to Zack.

"Zack I love you!" said Maya then she kissed Zack.

"I love you too!"

Maya fell asleep cuddling with Zack.

_Beep b_eep beep beep

Maya's alarm was going off around 6:15 am.

Maya got out of bed and went and took a shower, brushed her teeth, blow dried her hair and then straightened it.

After she went and made eggs, bacon, toast and sausage for breakfast. Then wake up the girls and Tyler.

"Maya can you get me a plate please?" asked Zack

"Yes." Maya handed Zack a pate with breakfast on it.

Maya walked into her room to wake up Tyler.

"Tyler it's time to wake up!" said Maya cheerfully as she picked Tyler up.

Maya changed his diaper and got him all dressed. Then carried him to the kitchen to find Ally and Maddie eating breakfast with Zack.

"Hi girls!" Said their mom Maya.

"Zack you have to go." Said Maya then she walked over to him and gave him a kiss then the twins hugged Zack and he kissed Tyler then left.

"Ally go get dressed, Maddie you stay here." Said Maya

Ally went to her room. She was only three so Maya would have to go in there as she was only three years old and help her.

"Maddie." Said Maya with a sharp tone.

"What?" said Maddie who was crying.

"Why are you crying sweetie? You're not in trouble." Said Maya to Ally.

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3: break up and make up

"Mommy what's wrong?" Asked Ally

"I'm just tired baby girl." Said Maya with her eyes watering.

"I want to go with Maddie and get dressed." Said Ally

Ally ran out of the kitchen and into her room. Maya was still holding Tyler in her arms, lately Maya had been so emotional.

Maya walked into Ally and Maddies room they both had clothes on and Alyssa was there helping along with Hanna.

"Maya do you want to come to the mall with us?" asked Hanna

"Yeah sure, let me go grab my purse." Maya left the girls room still holding Tyler and went into her room.

Later that day:

"Zack you're home early, can you watch all the kids as I'm going out with her tonight." Maya said.

"Oh yeah, go get ready." Said Zack back to Maya

20 minutes later

"Hanna ready to go?" asked Maya

"Yeah, whose car should we take?"

"We can take my edge." Replied Maya

"Let's go!" Said Hanna

Hanna and Maya went to the mall.

"Hanna, I was thinking that maybe next weekend Zack and I would go away and have Cody and Bailey watch the kids. So can you help me find an outfit that will make Zack's eyes pop out of his head?"

"My little sister is all grown up!" said Hanna then hugged Maya

"Yes she is, so what happened with Caleb?" asked Maya

"Well you wouldn't understand."

"Really Han? You know I would." Replied Maya

"Ok so the night I told him that I was pregnant he got this call after he left the room and well on his phone it said Haley3 xxoo. So she left a message and I listened to it. She said, "Caleb well the day we had sex well I'm pregnant." The next day I asked Caleb about it. He left me for her Maya am I really that bad?"

"Hanna, no way."

"Maya let's go in here." Said Hanna

After the store Maya found an outfit that would make Zack die when he saw her.

"Han we should get home I have to be there for my kids to fall asleep. "

"Maya we should call Ryan soon."

"Let's call him now."

Maya called Ryan.

"Hello?" said Ryan

"Hi Ryan it's Maya and Hanna you're our older brother did mom leave you a letter?" Said Maya

"Yes she did, Maya how old are you?" asked Ryan

"I'm 26 and Hanna's 29, how old are you?" asked Maya

"I'm 33." Said Ryan

"Let's meet up soon, Ryan where do you live?" Asked Hanna

"I live in New York, what about you two?"

"I live in California and Maya lives in North Dakota." Said Hanna

"I'm actually in North Dakota mall right now for my wife Olivia and our kids Jack, Andrew, and Kirsten." Said Ryan

"We're at the mall too what store are you close to?" asked Maya

"The food court you?" asked Ryan

"Are you wearing a red shirt and holding a little boy and pushing a stroller?" Asked Maya

"Yeah." Said Ryan

Maya hung up her phone and she and Hanna walked over to their older brother Ryan.

"Maya, Hanna?" Said Ryan

"Hi I'm Maya said Maya."

"I'm Hanna." Said Hanna

Ryan, Hanna and Maya all talked and talks.

"Hanna do you have any kids?" Asked Ryan

"Yeah a daughter Alyssa and I'm pregnant now." Replied Hanna

"I have three kids' twin girls who are three Ally and Maddie then a baby boy Tyler who is one." Said Maya

"Well I have three kids Jack who's' 6, Andrew who's 3, and Kirsten who's 13 weeks old." Said Ryan

"So Ryan you're married?" asked Maya

"Yes to Olivia you girls?" asked Ryan

"Yes to Zack Martin." Said Maya

"I was married but my husband cheated on me so nope single." Said Hanna

They talked for about 15 more minutes than Hanna and Maya left.

"Maya that was weird running into him here." Said Hanna

"Yeah, Hanna let's not talk about this well not to our kids."

"Or Zack." Said Hanna

"I'm telling him he's my husband and yeah."

1 week later after Hanna left.

Maya and Zack never went out on their weekend.

Maya ran to call Hanna.

"Hello" said Hanna

"Hey it's me" said Maya

"So why did you call?" asked Hanna

"I'm pregnant and Zack made it clear he didn't want another baby."

"What do I do Han?"

"Tell him, you could talk to Bailey or Cody. Cody could give you advice."

"Thanks call you later Han."

"Ok good luck, if you need anything you can come here or I can come there, bye Maya"

They both hung up the phone then Maya called Cody.

"Hello" said Cody

"Hey it's Maya"

"What did Zack do?"

"Well can we meet somewhere and talk?" asked Maya

"Yeah sure, Maya are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay see you in 10 minutes at my place? "

"Okay bye Cody"

They both hung up the phone.

"Ally, Maddie let's go" Called Maya

Ally and Maddie came running to the door all ready to go.

"Let me go get Tyler." Said Maya

Maya got Tyler and they all walked out to Maya's edge.

Maya first put Tyler in first he sits in the middle then Ally and Maddie who sit on the sides.

"Mommy where are we going?" asked Maddie

"To your aunt and uncles, Cody and Bailey's house." Said Maya

"Why?" asked Ally

"I need to talk to Bailey about her babies." Said Maya

They finally got to Cody and Bailey's house.

Maya got Tyler out still carrying him in his car seat, then got Ally and Maddie out.

Cody and bailey both came to the door and Bailey took Tyler and took him up stairs then Ally and Maddie to play with their daughter and their twin sons Erick Zack Martin and John Cody Marin .

"So Maya what's wrong?" asked Cody

"You promise you won't tell anybody but Bailey?" said Maya

"Yeah"

"I'm pregnant and Zack said he doesn't want any more kids he says three is too many and now we're having a fourth. He said if there are any more kids he's done." Said Maya who is crying

"Maya what are you going to do?" asked Cody

"That's what I'm asking you for help with Cody."

"Well you need to tell Zack soon you can't hide this forever."

"I will I'll tell him tonight."

"Yeah, so I should get going as Zack's going to be home soon."

"Maya call me tonight if you need to."

Cody and Maya both stood up and Cody hugged Maya.

Later back at Zack and Maya's house

"Ally, Maddie come here" screamed Maya from the kitchen

Ally and Maddie both walked into the kitchen and said "What?"

"Will you girls stay in your room and play until Daddy gets home?"

"Yeah Mom"

Then the twins walked back into their room.

Then Maya went and put Tyler in his crib in his new room.

""Zack your home, we need to talk." Said Maya looking nervous

"What?" said Zack

"You promise me you won't be mad Zack?"

"Yeah now tell me."

"I love you so much Zack and I never want to lose you ever."

"Maya what's wrong?"

"Zack, I'm pregnant."

"MAYA!" Zack screamed at the top of his lungs

Maya was now crying.

"Maya I told you no more kids. Ally and Maddie were going to be out only two. Now were having four, five, or six and so on. Maya you could be having twins or triplets .Tyler wasn't planned either some days I think you only wanted me back so I couldn't find another girl. Maya I'm so fucking pissed at how you got…"

Maya cut Zack off.

"Zack, this isn't all my fault it's your too. Now stop blaming me and our kids."

"Maya I'm done get the hell out of here, I don't want to see you anymore."

"Zack"

"Leave"

"Zack I love you"

Maya left and went to the girl's room and packed two bags for them and some toys and their pillows and blankets and brought it to her edge. Then she did the same to Tyler but grabbed his porta crib. Then she went into her room and packed most of her clothes. Then her hair and make-up stuff, her personal stuff.

Maya got the kids in the car then went back in the house and had one last conversation with Zack.

"Zack I know you hate me and this baby but I love you, bye Zack."

"Maya I love you not the baby."

Maya walked away crying.

Maya drove to Cody and Bailey's house. She walked right in leaving the kids in the car.

"Maya what's wrong?" asked Cody

"Bailey go get the kids in Maya's car." Yelled Cody

Cody hugged Maya and let her cry.

"Zack he hates me. He told me to leave and he hates me and the baby."

"Cody where are you going?"

"To go beat the shit out of Zack." Said Cody

Cody left

At Zack's:

Cody walked right into Zack's house and ran into it.

"ZACK what the hell we're you thinking?"

"Cody what the hell are you doing here?"

"Maya told me what happened."

"Yeah so"

"Zack you left your pregnant wife with three little kids out on the streets?"

"Well no"

"Zack, Maya loves you."

"Well I don't love her she is having another baby."

"ZACK WHO ARE YOU? YOU LOVED MAYA"

Cody pushed Zack up against the wall and made it hurt.

"CODY go to hell with Maya."

Cody walked out the door and left.

Meanwhile at Cody and Baileys house:

"Maya are you ok?" Asked Bailey

"No." replied Maya

Maya told Bailey the story. Bailey started crying as Maya was crying, Bailey just held Maya there.

"Where are the boys?" asked Maya

"Erick and John are in their cribs and Tyler is with John, the girls are in Brianna's room."

"Thanks Bailey."

"Maya you're so welcome, but you and Zack are meant to be together. After you broke up with him I've never seen Zack cry. He came to Cody's cabin and I was there as Cody and I we're studying. Zack opened the door in tears crying because of what happened. Cody just held Zack and he said he was going to get you back and never let you go again. He needs you and he will come back don't worry."

"Bailey I'm going to get an abortion on Thursday. I don't want to but Zack said he hates me and this baby so that's what I need to."

"Maya if that's what you need to do."

"Thanks can I stay here for a few nights?"

"Maya yes you can have the guest bedroom."

"Thank you!"

Maya and Bailey brought Maya's stuff in.

2 days later

"Cody I'm getting an abortion so Zack won't hate me."

Maya ran to her car leaving her kids there.

Cody called Zack

"Hello?" said Zack

""Just letting you know Maya's getting an abortion at 3:40 pm at the hospital." Said Cody

Zack hung up the phone and got in his car.

He drove to the hospital it was 3:20. He ran in and saw Maya about to go back he ran as fast as he could.

"MAYA!" screamed Zack

"What?" said Maya

"Will you give us a minute?" Zack asked the nurse

"Yeah" said the nurse then left

"Maya I love you, I was stupid I love you so much and this little baby. You're not killing it Maya were going to have this baby."

"Zack you hate me."

"No Maya I love you."

"Yeah that's why you kicked your wife who's pregnant out with your three little kids?"

"No Maya fine if you don't want me back then you can have the house. I'm going back to Boston."

Maya just sat there with tears in her eyes.

"Maya if you want to go through with this abortion then fine but it will break my heart again."

Zack was about to leave when Maya grabbed his arm.

"Zack, I can't do it."

"Can't do what?"

"The abortion will you tell the nurse?"

"Yeah, stay here say." Zack said with a smile

"Ummm we're not going to do the abortion." Said Zack

"Okay we'll do you want a free ultra sound?" Asked the nurse

"Yeah sure." Said Zack

He walked back over to Maya.

"You're getting an ultra sound."

Zack and Maya walked back to the room.

"Would you like to know the sex of your baby?" asked the nurse

Zack looked at Maya.

Maya said "yes."

"You're having a…"

TBC…..

**Yes I know just seeing Ryan like that but he will come up again. Please review!**


	4. AN: 1

**AN**

**Sorry but in the first chapter Maya and Hanna's older brother said Matthew then in the next chapters in says Ryan. His name is Ryan NOT Matthew! **

**Thanks for all you support! **


	5. Chapter 5: The news

"It's a... wait these two babies here, Maya you're having twins. A girl and a boy you're about 25 weeks along." Said the nurse

Zack got up and left the room.

"Thank you so much." said Maya before she left the room.

Maya couldn't find Zack anywhere.

Maya's POV:

Okay I have three kids and I'm having twin that's five kids and I'm only 26 turing 27 next month. I pretty sure Zack's going to want to divorce me. I have my job back thank god I'm going to be a single parent to five kids at 26. Maya looked up and found Zack standing there with flowers.

End of Maya's POV

"Maya, I love you no matter what. I was a total jerk to you when you found out you we're well are pregnant. I wish it was only one baby but we can make this work I mean it's us. Here Maya." Said Zack

Zack handed Maya the flowers and he put a charm bracelet that had three bottle's on it with each of the kids names, then another one with a bell that had the date Zack an Maya got married and it said Zack and Maya Martin on it. Then there was of a boat showing that's where they met.

"Zack they are both beautiful, thank you." Said Maya

"Just like you Maya Elizabeth Martin."

Maya didn't say anything she just kissed Zack.

"Thank you Zack."

"So Maya any name ideas?"

"Girl, Emma Marie Bennett." Said Maya

"Bennett?"

"I totally meant Martin, Emma Marie Martin."

"Boy?" asked Zack

"You pick but no Zack jr."

"Really Maya?" said Zack surprised

"Yeah go ahead but I think the middle name should Zack, I want him to be just like you."

"That's BS Maya everybody hates me."

"Who?"

"You can't tell anybody that I told you this. I have kept this inside me for like 27 years."

"Okay Zack tell me."

"Well when my parents split I was the oldest man in the house everybody told me. At night Cody would cry and I had to comfort him because my parent we're too busy fighting. Yes I was only older by 10 minutes but I had to take charge and everybody compared me to Cody. He was so smart and perfect, helpful, talented. I was just there along for the ride the worse twin that nobody paid attention too and I liked girls and that's how I got it started as a player." Said Zack

Maya hugged Zack

"Zack I think I'm married to the better twin look you and I love sports and if I was married to Cody I'm not all about academics you are an amazing person Zack. I've never told anybody this but my family was pretty messed up. My parents we're on and off from when I was born till he died. My mom told me that I should go die in hell because that's what broke my parents up me that's what I was known as the parent splitter. Zack you have no idea how bad I feel right now for calling you a player. Yes I do think you dated a lot of girls but that's over now. I'm sorry Zack and I love you."

"Maya I thought..."

"Zack please don't talk about it."

"OK Maya let's go get our kids and go home." Said Zack

"Zack we have to drive separately."

"Well how about you take my car and I'll take yours."

"Okay."

Maya kissed Zack

Maya walked over to Zack's sports car and drove to Cody's and Bailey's, Zack did the same thing.

"Hey Cody." Said Maya

Cody hugged Maya

"Where's Bailey?" asked Maya

"Trying to put the twins down for a nap."

"Cody kissed Maya

"Cody what the hell?" asked Maya

Just then Zack walked up and freaked out.

"MAYA, you're cheating on me with my own brother."

"Zack no way I came here and Cody hugged me then bam he started kissing me, Zack I would never cheat on you."'

"Cody how could you?" asked Zack

"I didn't."

Zack pushed Cody and went in his house and grabbed his kids. While Maya packed up her stuff and put in in her car.

Zack put Ally and Maddie in the car then he gave Tyler to Maya.

"Maya will you put him in?"

"Yeah"

Zack walked back into Cody's house and told Bailey that Cody kissed Maya.

"Cody?" said Bailey in tears

Zack gave Bailey a hug and the Cody a hug and said "Sorry but she needed to know."

"Zack I'm sorry I kissed Maya you know I felt bad for her I had no idea that you guys were back together."

Zack walked away over Maya and kissed her.

"Zack let's go home." Maya got in her car and drove home and Zack got in his car and followed her.

"Ally will you please go in your room and clean it. Maddie go in the playroom and clean that."

The girls ran to go clean and Maya put Tyler down for his nap.

"Zack come here"

Maya was sitting on the coach

Zack walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No it was all Cody I saw."

"I didn't even see it coming, Zack I didn't kiss him back I pushed him back."

"Maya I know."

Maya kissed Zack and he kissed her back.

"You're a much better kisser than Cody."

"It's one of the things I love kissing you."

"Where are the kids?"

"Ally is cleaning her room and Maddie is cleaning the playroom, Tyler is sleeping"

"When the new babies come where are we going to put them?"

"In the guest bed room''

4 weeks later

"Zack we have to go to my ultra sound"

Bailey was at their house watching the kids as Maya and Zak went to the ultra sound.

Zack and Maya walked out the door and to Zack's car. Zack drove and Maya sat in the passenger seat.

At the appointment.

"Maya Martin" said the nurse

Maya and Zack got up and walked back.

"Maya there seems to be a problem" said the doctor

"What?" said Maya

"I only here one heartbeat, it looks like you had a miscarriage with one of your babies" said the doctor

Maya started to cry.

"I'll leave you two alone" said the doctor then walked out of the room.

Maya was crying and a tear ran down Zack's check.

"Maya, at least it was only one."

"Zack I killed one of our babies."

Zack hugged Maya and said "It's not your fault sweetie."

Then the doctor came back in.

"Would you like to know if you're having a girl of a boy?"

"No" said Maya

Maya got up and left the room.

Zack followed Maya out to the car. Zack and Maya got in the car and Zack turned over to maya who was already buckled and had her head on the window crying.

Zack got out of the car and went over to Maya's door and opened it and Maya came out.

Zack hugged her while she cried.

"Zack I'm so sorry"

"Honey it's not your fault"

Zack kissed the top of Maya's head.

Maya was wearing a sweatshirt from Pink and a pair of Yoga pants, which Zack thought she looked sexy.

"Maya let's go home."

"No Zack I don't want our kids to see me cry."

"Then where do you want to go?"

"I just want to stay here in your arms"

Zack looked at Maya and kissed her on the lips.

Zack and Maya got back in the car and talked..

"Zack you must be happy at least that now we're only having one baby."

"Maya how could you think that?"

"What you told me…"

"It wasn't true."

"Okay"

"Why didn't you want to know if it's a girl or a boy that you're having?" asked Zack

"I do but that also means knowing if I lost my son or daughter."

"When this baby is old enough to understand should we tell them about its twin?"

"Zack someday…"

Zack started to drive home he held Maya's hand the whole way home.

"Bailey, there was a miscarriage with one of the babies." Said Zack

"So they we're twins?" asked Bailey

Bailey gave Zack a hug then she went and hugged Maya.

Bailey left and said "Call if you need anything and Tyler is in his room."

Maya sat on the coach cuddling with Ally and Maddie watching a Barbie movie.

Zack went into Tyler's room and found him awake in his crib so Zack picked him up and held him.

Zack's POV:

In about 8 months there will be another baby here. Zack's life was complete. Holding Tyler made him realize that his life was complete.

End of Zack's POV

Zack walled out of Tyler's room and into the living room to find Maya gone….

TBC….

**Please please review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

**AN: Okay in the first chapter I called Maya and Hanna's brother Matthew and in the last chapter I called him Ryan. His name from now on will be Ryan.**

**Thank you guys for reading my story! I know I need to go back and edit the first chapter but I promise it gets better. Please PM me about thoughts, ideas, suggestions, etc. Please review this story and I'm Zaya FOREVER! **

"Ally where did mommy go?" asked Zack

"I don't know." Said Ally

"Maddie?"

"In your room." Said Maddie

Zack went into their room still holding Tyler to find Maya lying on the bed crying.

Zack walked over to Maya and sat down next to her and held her and Tyler.

"My boys." Said Maya

"Mama" said Tyler

"Yes I'm your mama." Said Maya

Zack gave Tyler to Maya.

"Zack thank you."

"Maya your my world and so our are kids."

Zack kisses Maya.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Said Maddie as she came in the room.

"I'll cook spaghetti." Said Maya

"Yummy!" said Maddie

"Go tell Ally and stay out there." Said Zack

Zack walked out of the room and came back without Tyler.

Maya we need to talk. Zack threw an envelope at Maya. Then he sat on the bed and held Maya.

Maya opened it and read it.

_Zachary Martin,_

_We need you to come fight with us in the military. You're uniform will be mailed out to you this week. On November 15__th__ 2013 we need you to come to the airport and be there by 8:15 am. The plane leaves at 12:35 pm. You will be home on November 1__st__ 2014._

_General Grant _

Maya was crying and held me.

"What are you going to do?" asked Maya

"I have to go."

"Zack are you crying?" asked Maya

"Yeah you can't tell anybody."

"I won't, Zack it's okay to cry"

"I have to leave my three kids and my pregnant wife, my wife she's beautiful, smart, talented, amazing mother, and so much more."

"Zack you have a family you don't have to go." Said Maya

"Maya I tried everything."

"FUCK life this is so damn unfair." Said Maya who was crying harder and holding Zack

"Maya I'm going to call Bailey and have watch the kids until tomorrow."

After the kids left.

It's November 10th 9:45 pm.

"Maya your due date it July 18th. What are the names going to be?"

"You're picking both."

"Girl: Emma Marie Martin, Boy: Conner Zachary Martin."

"I love them! Thanks Zack."

Maya kissed Zack.

"I wish we could Zack but I'm pregnant."

"I know… When I come home you owe me."

"Deal" said Maya

"So Zack

"Ally, Maddie, Tyler" said Maya

"I'm having another baby, you're going to have a little brother or sister." Said Maya

"Yayyy!" said Maddie

Ally just clapped her hands.

"I'm going away for a long time but I'll come back I have to fight in a war." Said Zack

Maya hugged him and Zack hugged Maya.

Ally came running up to Zack and he picked her up and Maddie followed, Zack picked her up too. Maya went and grabbed Tyler out of his swing and brought him over to his sisters and dad.

"Daddy when are you leaving?" asked Maddie

"In two days." Said Zack

Zack went and took all the kids to the park and spent time with them and Maya.

It was the morning Zack left.

Maya had cuddled with Zack all night.

It was 5:30 am and Maya's alarm was going off. She got out of bed and showered, did her hair and make-up.

Maya went to the kitchen and made eggs, bacon, sausage, toast and fruit for breakfast.

As Maya was cooking she thought today may be my last day with Zack forever.

Maya went in Ally and Maddies room and woke them up.

"Ally, Maddie time to wake up." Said Maya with such a sweet voice.

"Mommy!" Ally said and she shot right out of bed and hugged Maya.

"Maddie its time to get up, dad's leaving today I have eggs." Said Maya lying next to Maddie.

Maddie slowly woke up.

"Ally what do you want to wear today?" asked Maya

Maya walked over to Ally's dresser and found a pair of jeans with a long sleeve white shirt with a rainbow colored butterfly on it. Maya grabbed Ally a pull up and socks.

Maya laid Ally on her bed and took off her pull up and changed her. Then Maya put on her white socks and her jeans then her shirt.

"Maddie what do you want to wear?" asked Maya

Maya walked over to her dresser and found the same pair of jeans, socks and shirt and put it on Maddie.

"You girls go brush your teeth."

Maya went in the bathroom and brushed both the girls' teeth. Then went to the kitchen and got them each breakfast.

"Zack, your awake breakfasts ready." Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya and whispered "I love you" in her ear.

Zack got his breakfast and went and sat by Ally in Maddie. Ally and Maddie sat in chairs but they used those little booster things that are made for using at home.

Maya went and woke Tyler up and changed his diaper, got him dressed then carried him out and out him in his highchair and put some cheerio's on the tray and feed him peach flavored baby food.

Zack finished eating then went and took a shower. Maya put the dishes in the dishwasher and got Zack's stuff in the trunk of her car and put the kids in the back.

Zack was on his way out when Maya pulled him back in the hose and had a little make out session with him.

They both walked out of the house and Maya drove Zack to the airport.

Zack was wearing his camo uniform.

Zack's POV:

I'm leaving for almost a year to go fight in a war. This might be the last time seeing my kids, my wife, my family, my brother, they we're all meeting us at the airport.

I wrote a letter to Maya and gave it to bailey so when she had the baby Bailey could give it to her.

I really don't want to fight in this war I have a family but our country needs me.

End of Zack's POV

"Ally, Maddie I have something for you." Said Zack

He gave Ally and Maddie each a necklace with a heart on it and their name.

Zack gave Tyler a teddy bear with Tyler's name on the foot.

"Maya I have something for you too, you will get it when were at the airport." Said Zack

Maya looked at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

At the airport

Maya parked the car and went to the trunk and got out the double stroller and put Ally in the back and Tyler in the front. Then Maya grabbed Zack's bag it was actually a backpack and it was a fairly small camo bag with his personal items. So Maya put it under in the stroller. Then Zack carried Maddie in and when they walked through the doors they saw all their family and friends.

Cody, Bailey, Carey, Kurt, Cody and Baileys kids, Hanna and Alyssa, Max, London, Moseby, Marcus, Woddy, Addison, , tapeworm, Arwin, Lance, etc.

Everybody came up to Zack and hugged him and me. There were lots of pictures taken out him and our kids and I, then with other people.

Then that moment came the moment where I broke down and cried into Zack's shoulder holding him tight and never wanting to let go.


	7. AN:2

**Hey!**

**First of all who wants Maya's baby to be a girl or a boy?**

**If you go under my polls please vote or PM me or leave a comment/review!**

**You will have until 3-25-13 to decide if it will be a girl or a boy. **

**Thanks**


	8. Chapter 8: He's gone

I OWN _**NOTHING!**_

**AN:/ Please review and PM me with anything! **

Zack held me tight and he then let go and out a finger on my right hand index. I had a diamond heart in the middle. He kissed it then said you will always have my love.

Zack then walked over and hugged everybody.

Zack hugged Cody.

"I love you bro" said Zack

"Love you too be safe."

Zack then went over to his and Maya's kids and hugged them.

Then Zack kissed Maya's stomach and said "love you" to the baby.

Zack grabbed his backpack and hugged Maya for which seemed like a second but it was 2 minutes. He held her and then he said this "Maya here's my wedding ring I don't want to lose it so hand on to it for me. Zack put it on her finger. Maya I will come back make sure you write me letter and I promise to write back. "

Zack kissed Maya then gave her another hug. Then he boarded the plane.

Maya fell to her knees crying. Hanna, and Carey came over and held her.

"Maya he'll come back." Said Carey

Cody walked over and said "Let's go for a walk." Cody helped her up and they went for a walk around the airport.

"Maya, when we were little we used to play a game with our friends. We had the paintball guns. Zack always won our mom never knew about it. Zack will be fine he is the strongest out of us I've always been jealous of him Maya you can't tell him I said that."

"I won't, thanks Cody." Said Maya

Cody hugged Maya and said "If you ever need anything call and either Bailey or I will help you."

"Thanks Cody."

Maya and Cody walked back to the group.

The only people left there were Carey, Bailey, Brianna, Erick and John, Maya's kids and Hanna and Alyssa.

Carey came over and hugged Maya. Then she left.

"Maya" screamed Bailey

Bailey hugged Maya

"Well I need to go home," said Maya

Maya pushed the stroller out and put Ally and Maddie in the back together.

Maya pushed her three kids out to the car and first put Tyler in the Ally and last but not least Maddie.

Maya then put the stroller in the trunk. She was about to get in the car when Cody grabbed her and said "Maya you're not driving like this get in the passenger seat."

Maya got in the passenger seat and Cody got in the driver seat and drove Maya home, Bailey followed them in hers and Cody's car.

"Thanks Cody." Said Maya

Cody got Ally out of the car and brought her inside then came back out and got Tyler and their diaper bag in the house. Maya carried Maddie inside, Maddie was just as sad as Maya that Zack left so Maya comforted her.

Cody left and Maya put all three kids down for a nap.

Maya had 8 months till her baby was born and almost a whole year to see the love of her life Zachary Martin.

Maya went to lie down on her bed when she say a note on it from Zack. Maya opened it and read it.

_Maya Elizabeth Martin,_

_I love you more than you could ever imagine. I want you to write me as soon as that baby is born and if it was a girl or boy. Maya I never got a chance to tell you but this is really hard for me to write. If I do die in war please move on and find somebody new. I promise you I will come back babe. When I first met you my eyes we're glued to you Maddie back in Boston she was the love of my life well until I met you. You changed my life forever in an amazing way! _

_Ally and Maddie I know you are only 3 you girls are amazing! Have fun in pre-school! _

_Tyler you will be 2 when I come home! So well happy early birthday son my first son._

Maya started to cry as she read the letter.

"Mommy I miss daddy." Said Maddie

"Me too!" said Maya

Maddie came running over to Maya and she picked her up and held her. She put the letter on her nightstand.

"Maddie you have to take your nap."

"Can I sleep in here?" asked Maddie

"Sure!" said Maya

Maddie fell asleep in Maya's arms. Maya felt her daughter's soft blonde hair. Her eyes hazel just like Zack's eyes. She had Maya's nose and mouth she was perfect.

Maya turned on the TV in her bedroom and Pretty Little Liars was on which was one of her favorite TV shows.

2 hours later

Maya heard Tyler start to cry so gingerly put Maddie on her bed and she went left the room to go get Tyler in his room to find him standing up in his crib as happy as could be.

Maya walked over to her Tyler Cody Martin and picked him up out of his crib. "Hi Tyler" said Maya in a very sweet, motherly, comforting voice.

Maya walked over to Tyler's changing table and laid him down and changed his diaper.

Maya picked him up and brought him to the living room and she laid a blanket on the floor and put some on Tyler's toys on the blanket with Tyler.

_Ring ring_

Maya's cell phone was ringing, she ran to get it.

"Hello" said Maya

"Maya do you want to come over for dinner?" said Bailey

"Umm I can cook." Said Maya

"Maya your coming over it will be good for you." Said Cody

"Okay we'll be there" said Maya

"See you in two hours" said Bailey

"Bye." Said Maya then hung up the phone.

Maya walked over to the kitchen table and found a letter addressed to Cody and another to Bailey. Maya grabbed them and put them in her purse.

Ally came out of her room.

"Mommy" said Ally

"Hi baby girl" said Maya and picked her up and hugged her.

"Mommy where's Maddie?" asked Ally

"In my bed sleeping." Said Maya

10 minutes later Maddie woke up and came out and ran over to Ally.

"Awy" (Ally) said Maddie

Ally hugged her sister Maddie.

"Wets make daddy cawd" said Maddie

(Let's make daddy card)

"Ok" said Ally

Ally and Maddie went to Maya and said "Make daddy cawd" (Make daddy card) said Maddie.

"Yeah good idea my beauties." Said Maya

Maya got them paper and crayons.

While the girls made Zack a card sitting at the table Maya went and sat on the coach with Tyler and wrote Zack a letter.

Meanwhile with Zack:

I was on an airplane going to war.

"Hey" said a girl sitting next to Zack

"Hi" replied Zack

Zack opens his book a letter falls out it says to the love of my life Zack Martin. He opens the letter and reads.

_Zack,_

_I love you! Zack when you asked me how many guys I dated before you well the truth was I was like you I didn't love them but then I met this guy. He was sexy, smart, hot, charming, cute, caring, and so much more. As soon as I looked at him I thought wow he's hot but I heard he was a player. Then I thought about it and well I was a "player" too. This guy cared about me I saw it so I gave him a change! He came into my life and changed it in the best way possible. Thank you Zack! You are the best husband anybody could ever ask for but you're also an amazing dad to our children! I miss you so much already! When this baby is born I will write you! Please writer sooner. Zack I love you SO much when you get back me and you are going to go on a vacation just me and you. We will plan it when you get home, I love you! I know I have said I love you a lot but I do Zack. I love you way more than you can imagine I never knew a person could love another person so much but you showed me that it is true! I know you don't think so but I think I have the better twin. (Shhhh that's our secret) You can do so much in life and you will people may say it's not possible for you but Zack it is and I want you to know that. Well Zachary Martin your wife loves you more than I can say. Please stay safe write to me! You will always have my love no matter what happens. I LOVE YOU ZACK! _

_Love Maya_

_Xxoo _

Zack was crying he loved Maya so much and his kids needed him he didn't want to go to war but he had to.

"Attention all soldiers we will be landing in 10 minutes please fasten your seat belt" said a voice over the loud speaker.

This is it thought Zack. Here goes nothing, I'm going to make it out alive for Maya and for my kids.

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9: It's time

"ALLY, MADDIE come here!" shouted Maya, Maya was upstairs and the girls were in the basement their house had three levels.

Ally and Maddie ran upstairs to Maya and said "what mommy?"

"We're going to your auntie and uncles for dinner." Said Maya

"Yayyyy" Ally and Maddie

Maya picked Tyler up and grabbed the diaper bag then headed out the door with two girls

Maya got her three kids in the car and drove to Cody and Bailey's house.

Maya pulled into the drive way and Cody came running out "Maya" shouted Cody as he opened her door.

Cody opened the back door and grabbed Tyler, Ally and the diaper bag and went in the house. Maya carried Maddie in.

"Maya" said Bailey with a smile on her face.

"Hey Bailey how are the twins?" asked Maya

"A handful just like Zack and I were" said Cody with tears in his eyes

Maya hugged Cody and said "I know."

Maya's twins ran upstairs to Brianna's room. Bailey was now holding Tyler.

"Oh yeah here these are for you two" said Maya and handed them the letters..

_Bailey,_

_First of all miss you and everybody else. Cody is so in love with you don't let him go ever! When Maya has our baby will you give her the stuff and the letter? Please be there for her during the pregnancy I'm sorry but Hanna won't be here for her all the time and well you're the only one who's a girl in the family closest to her. Cody has a 35 page just about your hair. Don't let Cody go and I can't wait to see my nieces and nephews when I get back!_

_Love, Zack_

_Cody,_

_Hey baby bro! Well please take care of Maya while I'm gone but if I hear you cheated on Bailey ohhh you gonna get it. Well when Maya has her baby please be there for here. Cody I know I've never said that but I've been jealous of you. Anyways please be there for Maya and don't let Bailey ever go. _

_Love Zack_

1 week later

Ring ring

"Hello?" said Bailey

"Hey will you watch the kids I have an ultra sound?" asked Maya

"Yeah do you want me to come with or Cody?" said Bailey

"You can" said Maya and hung up then drove to Cody and Bailey's house.

Maya dropped the kids off with Cody and Bailey got in the car and they went to Maya's appointment.

"Maya Martin" said the nurse

Maya walked back to the room and Bailey stayed in the waiting room.

"Do you want to know the gender of your baby?" asked the nurse

"Nope." Said Maya

Well the baby seems to be healthy as could be you have about 6 months left.

Maya left the room and went back and talked to Bailey.

"So?" asked Bailey

"It's healthy and I have about 6 months left." Said Maya and they drove home

6 months later

Hanna was staying with Maya so when the baby was born she could take her to the hospital.

"Hanna!" screamed Maya

"What?"

"My water just broke"

Hanna grabbed Mayas stuff and went out to the Car and called Bailey. She was there in 10 minutes while Maya and Hanna were at the hospital.

"Maya one more push" said the doctor

Maya gave one more push.

"Maya it's a….." said the doctor

TBC…..

**I know it's short but I'm really busy with school. I will update soon! So tell me what you think! Last chance to tell me girl or boy? Comment in the review! Thanks**


	10. An: 3

**A.N.**

**Hey guys! **

**I'm working on the next chapter right now! To keep you busy I happen to know some really AMAZING writers out there! **

**Boris Yeltsin**

**Rissi157**

**SprouseGoose**

**Go check out their stories! **

**I will have the next chapter up by Thursday 4-4-13**


	11. Chapter 11:She's back!

"It's a girl "said the doctor

Maya could only smile. She was crying she was so happy. She looked at Hanna and said "Thanks for being here when Zack couldn't."

"So do you have any name ideas?" asked the doctor

"Emma Marie Martin" said Maya

"That's a beautiful name Mrs. Martin" replied the doctor

Maya smiled, it felt good to be called Mrs. Martin. The doctor handed her Emma Marie, and Maya started to cry. She was so happy to hold her daughter, her 4th and last kid.

Hanna took a picture of Maya and Emma.

"Hanna do you want to hold your godchild?" asked Maya

"I'm the god mother?" asked Hanna

"Of course" Said Maya as she handed Emma to Hanna

A tear ran down Hanna's cheek and she looked at Maya and said "She's perfect."

"She looks like a girl version of Zack" Carey said happily.

Just at that moment Cody walked in the room with Ally, Maddie and Tyler.

Carey was there in the room when Maya delivered.

"Ally, Maddie come here and you too Tyler" Said Maya

Cody carried Tyler over and held him while the twins crawled up into Maya's bed. Maa was holding Emma.

She held Emma to face the kids and Cody and said "Meet your little sister, Emma Marie Martin"

Cody gave Tyler to Hanna and took Emma from Maya.

"Hi Emma" said Cody

Cody held Emma for a few minutes then gingerly handed her to Carey.

Ally and Maddie got off the bed and went and sat in the rocking chair in the room.

Carey walked to Cody and handed him Emma. Then Carey went over to Maya.

"Good job, Maya" said Carey

"Thanks" said Maya

"Maya, I'm so happy you came into Zack's life and congratulations on the baby, you're like a daughter to me," Carey hugged Maya

Bailey then walked in the room.

"Sweetie where are the kids?" asked Cody

"Neighbors, Hanna do you mind?" asked Bailey

"Nope"

Bailey first walked over to talk to Maya and gave her a letter that was from Zack. Maya opened it as Cody handed her Emma.

_Maya Elizabeth Martin,_

_I bet our child is beautiful/handsome, smart, talented, and will grow up to be a mini me or you! Whenever you fell like it please write me and let me know if it was a girl or a boy. Even though you lost one of the babies, Maya this baby will be amazing. I have a feeling it's going to be just like it's mommy. Well please write me babe! Hey my Emma or Conner welcome to the world._

_Love Zack xxoo_

Maya read the letter out loud well the part and Emma.

"Maya I have to get back and go check on the kids" said Bailey then she left

"Can everybody please leave the room?" asked Cody

Everybody left the room which left Maya, Cody and Emma alone.

"Maya, Zack wanted me to give this to you"

Cody put a new charm on her bracelet. It said "Emma Marie".

"How did Zack know?"

"He has one for Emma and Conner, I just had to give one to you." Said Cody

Maya hugged Cody and said "Thank you"

Maya had four charms for her kids that said, Ally Elizabeth, Maddie Hanna, Tyler Cody, and Emma Marie.

Cody got up and let everybody back in.

Cody picked Ally up and put her on the left side of Maya and put Maddie on the right side. Then Tyler in front of all then and Maya held Emma in the middle. Cody took a picture.

2 hours later

Cody left with the kids except Emma.

Carey left as she had a show that night.

Hanna spent the night with Maya.

"Han I'm bored" said Maya

Emma was sleeping.

"Well let's play a game of truth" said Hanna

"Do you sill wish you and Caleb were together?"

"I guess so." Said Hanna

"Was Emma planned?"

"Not at all, Zack flipped out and we almost got divorced." Said Maya

"I'm so sorry Maya"

"It's fine, so do you want your baby to be a girl or a boy?" asked Maya

"Actually I don't care." Said Hanna

"When's your due date?"

"In a month so I am flying back in 2 days."

"Hanna let me know when you want to come."

Ring ring

"Maya's iPhone 5 was ringing.

"Maya, can me you and Hanna meet up ASAP?" said Ryan

"Well actually Hanna's right here with me in my hospital room." Said Maya

"What happened?" asked Ryan

"I had a baby." Said Maya

"What's its name? "Asked Ryan

"Emma Marie Martin"

"That's beautiful" said Ryan

"Well we will meet up some time soon, say hi to Hanna for me."

"Bye Ryan"

Maya hung up the phone and started talking to Hanna about what just happened.

Two days later Maya was out of the hospital and back home and Hanna had left with Alyssa.

"Mammy, cawn I habe guilk?" asked Ally (Mommy can I have milk)

Maya walked over to the fridge and got Ally and Maddie milk.

"Whahhhhhh" cried Emma

Maya ran to Emma who was in her bassinet and picked her up and brought her out to the living room.

Maya was looking through the mail, she saw something.

Dear Martin family,

Zackary Martin was filed as "missing in action" yesterday around 3:30pm. We will let you know as soon as we hear anything more.

Maya started crying she was still holding Emma and she called Cody as fast as she could.

"CODY!" Come over now and bring Bailey and the kids"

Maya hung up. 20 minutes later Cody came running into the house. Ally and Maddie ad Tyler were all in the play room. Emma was back in her bassinet. Bailey brought Brianna in with the three oldest kids and she put the twin boys on the floor in their car seats.

"Maya, what's wrong?" asked Cody

Maya hugged Cody and gave him the letter. Cody felt warm tears falling from his eyes. Bailey came over and hugged them both.

"Cody is he..h..he deaa..dd?" asked Maya

"No we can't think that Maya"

2 weeks flew by.

Maya stayed in North Dakota as Hanna had a new boyfriend and Maya didn't want to travel with the kids, and didn't want to leave them here alone with Bailey and Cody.

Ring ring

"Hello" said Maya

"Well Maya you're an aunt to a handsome boy. Jonathan Ryan Miller." Said Hanna

"Ahhh well welcome to the world Jonathan." Said Maya

Hanna and Maya talked for a while but eventually hung up.

Maya breastfed Emma, then made dinner, she made tarot tot hot dish.

"Ally, Maddie" called Maya

Maya put some food on plates for Ally and Maddie, along with some milk.

Ally and Maddie sit in a regular chair with a booster thing on it.

Maya then got Tyler a little food. It was soft enough for him to eat it in his high chair. Maya then got herself a plate and some water. She held Emma while she ate dinner.

"Mom I'm dwone (done)

Later that night around 7pm Cody called Maya and told her to bring her kids over and they could come over tonight. So Maya got everything packed up and put her four kids in her car. Ally and Maddie sat in the way back, third seat. (I know the edge doesn't have a third seat but let's pretend it does) Tyler in the backseat on the driver side, still facing backwards. Emma sat in the back with Tyler on the passenger side. She is in a car seat that you could carry her out in.

After everybody was at Cody and Bailey's house all the kids were inside and Bailey drove Maya home in her car and told them they were going out. They took Baileys car, Maya went in and changed into a sexy dress, heels, and her new purse. The dress was strapless and had a gem thing in the tops part.

"Wow Maya!" Said Bailey

Maya's phone was ringing.

"Hello" said Maya

"Hey I'm here at the airport will you come pick me up?"

"Hanna?" Asked Maya

"Yeah please." Said Hanna

"Sure be there in 30" Said Maya then hung up

Maya told Bailey what was going on.

"Okay then you take Zack's car and I'll go home and call me after." Said Bailey

Bailey left and Maya got in Zack's car. It smelt like his cologne. Maya drove to the airport in her heels and dress.

Maya went to the airport and walked in and went and waited for Hanna.

Maya felt someone hugging her from behind. She turned around to see..

Zack.

.

.

33+

9

.


	12. Chapter 12: Back Home

"Zack?" said Maya

Maya kissed Zack they pulled apart breathless.

"Zack I'm here to pick Hanna up." Said Maya

"No you're here to pick me up, I called Cody and told him then I called Hanna. You and Bailey weren't going out we are."

Zack put his bags down and picked Maya up.

They kissed again and Zack put Maya down.

"So Emma?" said Zack

Maya grabbed her phone out of purse and showed Zack picture of them.

Zack grabbed Maya's wrist and looked at her charm bracelet.

"So Cody gave it to you?" Asked Zack

"Yes, Zack that was so sweet." Said Maya

"Let's go home and change and then we can go out. Then we can go do something." Said Zack

Zack put his bag on his shoulder and put his arm around Maya. They walked out to the car.

"Zack I took your car." Said Maya

Zack put his bag in the trunk then shut it, and picked Maya up and put her on the trunk. He started kissing her they made-out there for a while.

Zack then put Maya down and she got in the passenger seat and Zack drove home.

Zack went home and took a shower and changed. He got dressed up and Maya was already to go.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in that dress?" Said Zack

"No baby you didn't and did I tell you how handsome you look in that?" Said Maya

Zack just kissed Maya.

"Zack lets change and go see our kids." Said Maya

Zack and Maya both went and changed. Maya wore a pair of jeans and a t shirt with a Pink brand sweatshirt. Zack wore a pair of Jeans and a shirt. They drove to Cody and Bailey's house.

When they walked in Zack and Maya walked to the kitchen where they found Bailey holding Emma.

Bailey stood up and hugged Zack then gave Emma to him.

"Zack meet our daughter Emma Marie Martin." Said Maya

Zack held his little daughter in his arms and kissed forehead. Ally and Maddie came running over.

Zack handed Emma to Bailey and picked Ally up then Maddie. Tyler came into the room with Cody. Zack picked Tyler up. Then he gave Tyler to Maya and hugged Cody.

Zack then held Emma again. Zack carried Emma out to the car and then Ally and Maddie walked out with him. Maya come out carrying Tyler.

Zack drove home in Maya's car with all the kids. When they got home Ally and Maddie went to bed along with Tyler. Maya found Zack in the living room holding Emma.

"Babe what's wrong?" Asked Maya

"I missed the birth of our daughter, Maya, Emma Marie our last child." Said Zack

"Zack you had no choice, but I love you." Said Maya

Zack was still holding Emma. She had blue eyes and a little hair that looked to be blonde.

Zack was leaning back on the coach holding Emma then Maya leaned back and put her head on Zack's shoulder.

Zack kissed Maya's head then he kissed Emma's and he went and put her to bed in the bassinet in their room.

Zack came back and he sat down then Maya sat next to him.

"Maya, when I was fighting.." Said Zack

"Zack you don't have to say anything." Said Maya

"No but I'm telling you and you only." Said Zack

Maya grabbed Zack's hand.

"There were bombs being thrown at me and people were shooting at me. I meet this guy there his name was George. He saved my life and took his own for me. I told him about our kids and you then our daughter who was born. His wife is dead." Said Zack

Zack then stood up and Maya also stood up. Maya hugged Zack and said "Thank you for telling me."

"Maya you're the only one who will know and I have no idea why we had to fight in that damn war." Said Zack

"I don't know babe." Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya then Maya said "While you were gone, Tyler's first word was dad." Said Maya

Zack and Maya went to bed and Maya cuddled with Zack all night long.

Maya woke up at 3:20am to the sound of Maddie crying.

So Maya went in their room and found Maddie sitting up.

Maya picked her up along with her blanket and carried her out to the living room.

"Maddie what's wrong?" Asked Maya

Maya felt Maddie's forehead it was hot. Maya carried Maddie to the bathroom and put her down on the counter, while she looked in the cupboard for a thermometer. She found one. Maya washed it them put it Maddie's mouth.

She pulled it out when it beeped, it said 100.7. Maya gave her some Motrin.

Maya kissed Maddie's head then carried her to the living room and put her down on the couch.

Maya went and got blankets and fell asleep on the couch with Maddie.

It was 7:45 and Maya was awoken by Emma crying. She went to their room and picked her up, changed her, and brought her to the living room and put her in her swing.

Maya then picked Maddie up and brought her to her room and woke Ally up, got her dressed, and then did the same to Tyler.

Zack woke up and Maya told him about Maddie.

It was now 8:20am and Zack was taking Ally to pre-school and then going to work. Maya had showered and cleaned the house.

Maya called Hanna and told her Zack was home and to stay. Hanna was engaged to a guy named Jackson.

The wedding was in June and it was now November 1st.

Maya was flying to California in 5 weeks and staying there for 2 weeks to plan the wedding.

Maya was the Maid Of Honor and Ally and Maddie were the flower girls along with Alyssa.

Maya talked to Zack and he agreed to let her go.

"Mwammy" (Mommy) Said Maddie

Maya ran in Maddie's room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Hi baby." Said Maya

Maya hugged Maddie and got her some juice.

The day went by and finally Zack came home from work and they had dinner. Zack took Maddie to the doctor and she had and ear infection.

Ally and Maddie went to bed along with Tyler but Maya was feeding Emma and Zack was well someplace.

Maya finally got Emma asleep. Zack came in the room and talked to his wife.

"Hey Maya I think it's time we let Emma have the guest bedroom and move Emma in there and the guest bedroom in the basement." Said Zack

"Well we have a busy day moving stuff around with the rooms." Said Maya

"Zack I want to know how many kids you want and what we should do with our kids and well we need talk." Said Maya

"Maya I think right now I think our family's complete unless you're telling me you're pregnant." Said Zack then looked at Maya

"Zack I'm not pregnant, but the way you reacted when I told you about Emma and well Conner I might leave if I was."

"Maya I was such an ass to you. I'm so sorry about that baby." Said Zack

"Zack I who was the first girl you lost your v-card to?" Asked Maya

"Well if you tell anybody ever about it I will deny it 100%, but it was you." Said Zack

Maya started to blush then kissed him on the lips then took off his shirt. Zack moved the bassinet with Emma in it, into Tyler's room. Then he can back and grabbed Maya and carried her into their room.

Zack took Maya's shirt off and then her bra. Well you know what happens next so after "Zack and Maya's fun"

The next morning

Maya woke up and well….


	13. Chapter 13: leaving again

Maya well was awoken by Emma crying. Then to her phone ringing, it was Bailey.

"Hey Bailey" Said Maya

"Hey well I have some exciting news" Said Bailey

"What is it?" Asked Maya

"I'm pregnant with baby number four" Said Bailey

"Congratulations!" Said Maya

Maya finished talking to Bailey then she told Zack the news, she put Emma in her swing then went to tell Zack.

"Hey Zack, Bailey's pregnant" Said Maya to Zack who was still lying in bed half asleep

"Fuck but we used protection" Said Zack fully awake

"What?" Said Maya confused

"How baby number five we weren't supposed to have and more after Tyler and for sure no more after Emma" Said Zack

"Zack I'm not pregnant" Said Maya

"Maya you just said" "Hey Zack I'm pregnant" Said Zack

"Zack, Baileys pregnant not me, were all done having babies" Said Maya

Zack's face turned red and he quickly said "Thank god"

Maya just laughed and said "What would you have done? Leave me as a single mother again?" Asked Maya

"I was and ass Maya. I could never ever leave you and I never will" Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack and then Zack had to ask her a question.

"Maya you don't have to answer this but Hanna told me when you turned 16 you moved out?" Asked Zack

"Zack, my sister left my parents then well my mom and I fought all the time. Hanna was her favorite not me, she compared me to her all the time. I got a B- on a math test and got bitched at by her because Hanna would have gotten an A+. So when I turned 16 I was gone, I moved in to an apartment with my friend Samantha. I got so much crap from my mom when I left that well I went on the S.S. Tipton, and met this guy. He is so sexy, hot, smart, talented, smart ass, class clown and so much more. Zack I fell in love with you the minute I saw you. On the ship when you asked me out the first time I wanted to say yes, but you were a so called "player". I went back to my cabin and cried I should have said yes to you and when I saw the look on your face I hated myself. So I went and talked to London and I didn't think she would think anything of it, I was wrong. Zack I love you more than words can describe" Said Maya

"Maya, I'm so sorry. I know what it's like to be compared to. I was always compared to Cody in everything, especially school. I came home with a D+ on a paper and Cody came home with an A++. Cody dyed his hair red once so people could tell us apart. I'm so sorry Maya, I know you miss your mom but she was a total ass to you. I'm happy you were able to get away from that and live with Samantha. So that explains why you and Hanna are so close, and instantly forgave her." Said Zack

"Babe that must have sucked, but don't tell Cody I said this but I think I'm married to the better twin." Said Maya

Then added "Hanna was my mom, best friend, friend, enemy, and most importantly my sister. My mom never told me when she left so I had no communication with her." Said Maya

Zack hugged her and said "I think so too, it will be our secret" Zack kissed Maya

"Babe you should fly out to see her, Alyssa, the new baby and her boyfriend" Said Zack

"I know but I don't want to go alone, I want my family to be there" Said Maya

"Well how about you, Emma, and one of the girls go" Said Zack

"The twins have never been apart" Said Maya

"Did I tell you the first time Cody and I were apart?" Asked Zack

"No" Said Maya

"Well Cody was going away to Math Camp and the day he left I was a total jerk to him and acted like I wouldn't miss him. Well after he left I realized how boring having Cody gone was and well the London drove me to him and I brought him his blanket. We showed up and I realized how much I actually missed Cody and used his blanket as an excuse to see Cody." Said Zack

"I guess I'll take Maddie and I'll book the tickets to leave in three days" Said Maya

The three days came and Maya, Emma, and Maddie boarded the airplane. Zack hugged Emma and Maddie then kissed them. Maya put them both down then Zack picked her up and hugged then kissed Maya. Zack left and the plane took off.

Maya sat in a seat holding Emma the whole time while Maddie had her own seat. Finally the plane landed and Hanna was there alone to pick them up at the airport.

Hanna took Maddie and got her in the car in Alyssa's old car seat then she went and got Emma in Dylan's car seat. (Dylan is Hanna's baby boy; sorry I wanted to change his name)

Maya put their 2 suitcases in the trunk. Hanna was waiting in the car and Maya got in the passenger seat. Hanna started to drive home.

Maya called Zack

"Hello?" Said Zack

"Hey babe" Said Maya

"Where are you?" Asked Zack

"In Hanna's car and going to her house love ya bye" Said Maya

"Love you too babe" Said Zack

Then Maya hung up the phone and soon they arrived at Hanna's house.

Jackson carried Maya's suitcases into their house.

Maddie was playing with Alyssa and Emma was taking a nap.

Maya and Hanna were sitting at the table.

"Maya after the wedding we're moving to North Dakota or Minnesota" Said Hanna

"Let's hope its North Dakota" Said Maya

Hanna and Maya started to plan the wedding. It was on June 5th on a beach.

Maid of Honor- Maya Martin, Bridesmaids- Brianna (Hanna's best friend from New York when she was 2—15), Taylor, Sarah.

Best Man- Anthony (Jackson's best friend) Groomsmen- Ryan, Zack, Andrew, (All friends of Jackson), Derek ( Jackson's brother)

The food was going to be a BBQ.

Maya stood up and so did Hanna.

"Hanna I haven't gotten my period yet this month and well Zack and I had sex about 2 weeks ago" Said Maya

"Maya I had a test in my room. It's in my top dresser drawer" Said Hanna

Maya went o get it and peed on it then waited for 10 minutes. Hanna walked in the bathroom/

Maya looked at the test and it said….

**Review! PM me on ideas and read my other stories! Love you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14:I love you forever and always

It was negative.

"So?" Asked Hanna

"It's negative" Said Maya

Maya started to cry. Hanna walked over and hugged her.

"I thought it was a good thing, did you want to be pregnant?" Asked Hanna

"Actually yeah I did, Zack missed the birth of Emma and he wants another boy. Before I left I think we do want another kid just when Emma's like 3." Said Maya

"He can have Dylan" Said Hanna joking

Maya laughed.

Maya hugged Hanna and whispered "thank you"

Maya and Hanna walked back into the kitchen and got dinner ready they made their grandmothers secret recipe that had been in their family for 30 generations.

_Ring ring ring _rang Maya's cell phone

"Hello?" Said Maya

"Babe, I need to tell you something but you can't let anybody see your reaction" Said Zack

"Ok"

"Jackson is a murderer, you need to call the police now or give me Hanna's address and I'll call" Said Zack

Zack called the police then they showed up at Hanna's house.

"Is Jackson here? And how do you know him?" Asked one of the cops

"Yeah we're engaged" Said Hanna

"Well Jackson's real name is Paul and he is a murderer" Said the cop

The cops came in and found Jackson a.k.a. Paul downstairs. They took him out in handcuffs.

Hanna broke down crying but Maya held her.

"Hanna, Zack called and told me about this and I had him call the cops, I'm so sorry" Said Maya

"Maya, I'm not mad. I'm so thankful. I was going to marry a murderer" Said Hanna

Maya went and grabbed Dylan and handed him to Hanna. Maya then picked up Emma and Maddie.

Alyssa came over and sat next to Hanna.

"Maya, I think I need to leave this house. I want to move away from here" Said Hanna

Hanna got up and went downstairs to find Pot lying on the couch.

"Maya help me pack we're getting out of here and I'm moving to North Dakota. Can I live with you and Zack until I buy my own place?" Asked Hanna

"Yeah of course you can. Let's start packing" Said Maya

Maya and Hanna got boxes and started packing everything up.

Hanna was packing stuff upstairs and Maya was downstairs with Alyssa, and Maddie. Dylan and Emma were in bed. Maya heard something that hit the wall. It was Hanna she threw something thought Maya.

Maya ran upstairs to find Hanna in her bedroom on the floor crying. Maya rushed over to her and sat there and held her.

"Hanna it's going to be ok" Said Maya

Hanna kept crying. "Han remember when we were little and Mom would fighting with Dad all night and you would come and hold me comfort me all night. Well when dad died you would have been 7 and me 2 he was such an ass to us. Han he didn't care about us and now it's my turn to turn this around for you." Said Maya

"Maya, mom told me when I left that we were all accidents because they didn't use protection. I don't really want to get to know Ryan. I don't trust him, he should have told us sooner." Said Hanna

"Well mom was a bitch to you. I want to go and talk to Ryan with only us three and find out some more stuff." Said Maya

"Your right we'll go but not for a while. Does Zack know on how messed up our family is? Most guys don't stick around a lot in our family" Said Hanna

"HANNA! Zack isn't going anywhere ever. How could you say that? FYI he knows only a little not all." Said Maya in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry Maya. I just lost my soon to be husband. I can't lose my sister too. I'm jealous that my baby sister is married and has four kids and is going to be together forever with the love of her life." Said Hanna

"You have two amazing kids, an ass kicking fashion designer job. Zack and I have our fights but we don't let it stop our love for each other" Said Maya

"Dylan is Caleb's son too. Jackson knew but nobody else does "Said Hanna

"I think Caleb needs to know Hanna" Said Maya

Maya called Caleb and he came over alone.

Maya left Hanna and Caleb alone to talk.

"Caleb there's something I have to tell you" Said Hanna

"Okay" Said Caleb

Maya brought in Dylan then left to go watch TV with Maddie and Alyssa.

"This is Dylan, he's your son" Said Hanna

Caleb grabbed Dylan from Hanna and then he grabbed Hanna too.

"Well I'm now single and I ended it with her. I love you Hanna" Said Caleb

Caleb walked out and gave Dylan to Maya. He then walked back to Hanna.

"Well Hanna I love you" Said Caleb

"Shut up and kiss me" Said Hanna

Caleb kissed Hanna and then he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and well you know what happened. It lasted about 2 hours. It was 10pm now. Maya put all the kids to bed and then went into her guest room with Maddie and Emma and went to bed. Maya watched TV while her kids slept. Maddie slept with Maya her mom. Emma slept in a porta crib that Hanna had.

Back with Hanna and Caleb

"Hanna I should go" Said Caleb

"Well come back tomorrow and move in" Said Hanna

"Well it looks like your moving" Said Caleb

"I was but now I want to stay, get married, have another baby in a year or two" said Hanna

"Well how about we get back to what we were doing and I sleep here tonight" Said Caleb

Hanna just took off her shirt and her and Caleb continued and eventually fell asleep together.

The next morning:-

"Mom" Said Alyssa

It was 7:30 am and Hanna was naked under the covers.

"Alyssa will you please go wake Auntie Maya up" Said Hanna

"Ok" Said Alyssa then ran out of the room

Caleb woke up and Hanna kissed him. Hanna went under the covers and finished something from last night. Then Hanna and Caleb got up and took a shower together.

"Maya" Said Alyssa

"Hi" Said Maya fully dressed and getting her make-up on.

"Mommy told me to come and wake you up" Said Alyssa

Maya was already up with Emma and Maddie.

Maya went to the kitchen and got Maddie and Alyssa breakfast. Then she got Dylan up and dressed then put him in his highchair and gave him a bottle and cheerios.

Maya went and sat on the couch to breast feed Emma. It was 8:00am the girls were playing downstairs, Dylan and Emma were on the floor playing with their toys. Hanna was still asleep so Mayaa went to go wake her up.

Maya walked in the room and found Hanna coming out.

"Hey Maya" Said Hanna

"Ummm good morning" Said Maya

"Caleb's in the shower, I just got out. Thanks for taking care of all the kids" Said Hanna

"It was what I'm used to anyways" Said Maya then she walked out of the room.

"My I'm sorry" Said Hanna

"You called me My? Nobody's called me My since you left" Said Maya smiling

Hanna just smiled then went and grabbed Dylan.

_Ring ring ring it was Maya's phone_

"Hey sweet thanggg" Said Zack

"Hey babe" Said Maya

"Well Ally and Tyler just woke up and well…" Said Zack

"Well, what?" Said Maya

"Tyler said ma ma" Said Zack

"Ahhh" Said Maya

"He crawled over to our family picture and then he said ma ma" Said Zack

"Can I talk to Ally?" Asked Maya

"Hi mommy" Said Ally

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" Asked Maya

"Good, when you coming home?" Asked Ally

"Tomorrow" Said Maya

"Yayyy"

Maya finished talking to Ally then Zack.

"Maya when you get home I think we should look for a new house" Said Zack

"Really?" Asked Maya

"Yeah we have a three bedroom house with four kids" Exclaimed Zack

"Well be at the airport around 1pm to pick us up and leave Tyler and Ally at Cody and Baileys." Said Maya

"Maya I love you so much" Said Zack

"I love you too babe. Hanna and Caleb are back together and are moving in together" said Maya

"Didn't see that one coming"

"Love you, bye Maya" Said Zack

"Love you too" Said Maya

Maya then hung up and spent the rest of her day helping Caleb move in and watched all the kids.

Finally they went to bed and Hanna and Maya stayed up and watched movies and talked.

The next morning Hana drove Maya, Maddie and Emma to the airport and dropped them off. Hanna hugged Maddie and Emma then kissed them. Then she hugged Maya and said "Call me when you get home and in a few weeks we might be re planning a wedding for Caleb and I"

Maya hugged Hanna then Maya picked Emma up and carried her while pulling the two suitcases and Maddie walked next to Maya.

They boarded their plane and Maya ended up sitting next to this guy.

"Hey" Said the guy

"Hi" Said Maya

"Are these your kids?" Asked the guy

"Yeah I was visiting my sister; my husband has our other two kids. Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Maya

Maya was sitting in the middle seat and Maddie was in the window seat ,the guy was on the aisle seat. Maya was holding Emma.

The plane took off

"Yeah I was actually just here on business, we have two kids both boys Carl who is 4 and Ethan who is 17 weeks" Said the guy

"Cool, by the way my names Maya" Said Maya

"I'm Brady"

"Well how long have you been married for?" Asked Maya

"Well I'm actually divorced" Said Brady

"I'm sorry to hear that" Said Maya

"Maybe we can hook up" said Brady

"I'm married" Said Maya

"I have a huge test to take" Said Brady

"Ummm yeah so?" Said Maya

"I thought we were listing things we could cheat on" Said Brady

Brady the leaned over and he kissed her. Maya slapped him across the face and said "fuck you, I'm married"

Finally the plane landed and Zack was waiting there and Maya came out crying carrying Emma, Zack ran over and hugged Maya.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zack

"He kissed me on the plane, I slapped him" Said Maya pointing at Brady

Zack ran over to Brady and said "What we're you thinking kissing my wife?" Said Zack

"I was thinking she's as sexy as hell" Said Brady

"Your right she is but she's mine. So stop hitting on my wife" Said Zack

Zack then punched Brady and came back to Maya and grabbed Emma then walked to get the suitcases. Maya picked Maddie up and carried her. Zack got both suitcase and left one for Maya then he went to the car. Maya was following him and when they got there Zack put Emma in Maya's edge and Maya put Maddie in then Zack got the suitcases in the trunk.

"Zack I'm so so sorry" Said Maya crying

Zack walked over to Maya and hugged her. "Maya I'm not mad at you, just pissed at that guy" Said Zack

"I'm pissed to Zack. I hope this won't ever come between us" Said Maya

Zack just got in the car and so did Maya. Maya leaned her head against the window and started to cry.

They didn't say a word to each other the whole way home and when they got home Maya took both kids inside then came back and passed Zack going in with suitcase he put them inside and came back to Maya.

Maya was still crying and Zack went over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Zack I love you" Said Maya

Zack picked Maya up and kissed her. Maya kissed him back,

"Maya I love you so much" Said Zack

"I love you too" Said Maya

Zack wiped Maya's tears and got her to stop crying.

Zack and Maya started making out and Maya said "I'm so happy we're married"

Zack and Maya walked back in the house and Ally and Tyler were there.

Maya ran and hugged Ally and then Tyler.

The day flew by and after all the kids were in bed Zack and Maya were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch.

"Zack when I was at Hanna's I thought I was pregnant as I was a day late and well what happened 3 weeks before I left" Said Maya

"Well if you would have been I would have loved it" Said Zack

"You would have?" Asked Maya

"Maya it would be my fault I didn't wear a condom. Plus your my wife and what's one more kid" Said Zack

"Well Zack remember when I found out about you cutting yourself?" Asked Maya

"Yeah why? It's no big deal" Said Zack

"Babe yes it is to me. Are you done?" Asked Maya

"Maya I have been dine ever since I got you back" Said Zack

"Well thank god babe. Zack in case I never saw you again I wrote you this letter on the boat and well was going to give it to you" Said Maya

The letter read:

_Zack,_

_Hi, I'm SO! Sorry I broke your heart but my mom has brain cancer. She was never that good of a mom but I still need to be with her. I have a sister Hanna who moved to California when she turned 16 as my mom was an ass to her. I have nobody, my dad died when I was two. I'm planning on going to the Peace Corps and then moving to California to live with Hanna. I will hopefully see you again and we will meet and re-fall in love. Zack I never told you or anybody this before but I love you! Zack Martin I'm in love with you and have been since the night I kissed you. Someday I hope we will re-connect and maybe get married. Zack I love you! _

_Love Maya –Xxoo_

"Well Maya it looks like it all came true" Said Zack

"I'm so happy it did. I don't know what I would do without you" Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya and then they started talking about moving.

"Whaaaahhh" Cried Emma

Maya got up and got Emma and brought her out of her room.

Maya sat back down on the couch by Zack and held Emma.

_Beep beep _Maya got a text

_Maya, CALL ME _ read the text from Bailey

"Who is it?" Asked Zack

"Ummm, Hanna here let me go call her" Said Maya

Maya walked into her room with Emma and shut the door than called Cody.

"Hey It's Maya"

"Is Zack in the same room as you?" Asked Bailey

"No, why?" Asked Maya

"Well Cody and Zack's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about throwing a surprise party for them on their birthday in two weeks" Said Bailey

"Let's meet tomorrow for coffee to talk about the details. Does 9:30am work for you?" Asked Maya

"Yeah, I'll leave the kids with Cody" Said Bailey

"I have to bring Emma; I'll leave the twins and Tyler here. See you tomorrow" Said Maya

"Bye" Said Bailey

Maya walked back out holding Emma.

"Sorry babe, Hanna was telling me about her and Caleb and how she thinks he's going to propose" Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya. Zack and Maya walked into Emma's room and put her to bed. Then they went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST:

"Zack will you watch the three oldest as I'm going out for coffee with Bailey and taking Emma?" Asked Maya

"Yeah sure" Said Zack

Maya got Emma in the car and then drove to the coffee shop.

When they got there Maya got Emma with her car seat out of the car and carried her in; along with her purse. Bailey was already there.

"Hi Emma" Said Bailey in a baby voice

Maya put the car seat on the floor and then hugged Bailey.

"Hey" Said Maya

Maya and Bailey sat down and Maya took Emma out of her car seat and held her.

"So we can have to each make a list of people to invite" Said Bailey. Maya pulled out her Ipad and Bailey pulled out a notebook. They both just laughed.

Maya's list

Woody

Hanna, Caleb, Alyssa, Dylan

Max

Tapeworm

Kurt/Carey

Arwin

London

Mosbey

Kayla, Jim (neighbors)

Ryan, Olivia

Bailey's list

Estabon

Sally, Mike (Math camp friends)

Mosbey

Carey

Kurt

Ann (Collage friend)

There were a lot more they each had 50 people.

Maya and Bailey made a final list of 70 people and decided to have the party at a restraint in a party room. 5:30pm to whenever

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Asked Maya

"Nope but I'm hoping for a girl or maybe even twins" Said Bailey

"If I ever have another baby I want a boy so Tyler can have a brother" Said Maya

"Do you want another baby?" Asked Maya

"Well maybe in 3 years, the twins we planned and well Tyler wasn't I had him a year and a half later. Well as you know, Emma was supposed to have a twin brother but I had a miscarriage him. Emma is my baby Zack got pissed about because Emma and Tyler are too close in age. All my kids are." Said Maya

"Well I think Cody and I are going to seven kids because well I was thinking about moving to Kettle Corn and Cody agrees" Said Bailey

"So I'm losing a sister, a brother, and my godchildren?" Asked Maya

"Maybe, Maya when we were on the boat and you guys were trapped in the shoe submarine, and you admitted to Zack that you liked him. How long before that did you like him?" Asked Bailey

"Bailey I didn't like him,…" Said Maya

"You didn't?" Asked Bailey

"No I was in love with him and when I first saw him I fell in love with him" Said Maya

"Ahhh" cooed Bailey

Maya and bailey continued to talk then finally they both left and went home. It was Saturday so Maya went home and ran to Zack after she put Emma down.

"Babe what's wrong?" Asked Zack

"Bailey told me a few things that made me think. They might move to Kettle Corn and their having seven kids." Said Maya

"Maya we can move with them. Heck we can move someplace, anywhere you want to" Said Zack

"Really?" Asked Maya

"Of course honey" Said Zack

A few weeks later the day of Zack and Cody's party:

Everybody was there and talking. Zack and Cody showed up together as they thought they were meeting Maya and Bailey here.

"EVERYBODY HIDE" Screamed Maya

Everybody hid Maya and Bailey went and hid in front.

The twins walked through the door and everybody yelled "SUPRISE!"

Then Maya went and kissed Zack, and Bailey hugged Cody.

Zack went over to everybody and thanked them for coming. Then he went and grabbed Emma from Maya then he told Maya "my mom's going to take the kids to her hotel room tonight and the twins are in my dad's room and the babies are in my mom's room." Said Zack

Maya walked over to Carey and Kurt who had Ally, Maddie, and Tyler. "Hey Maya can I take your car and I have the kids' stuff already?" Asked Carey

"Yeah sure" Said Maya

Maya and Zack hugged and kissed their kids and got them in the car. Maya gave Carey the keys and then Kurt took Bailey and Cody's kids' back to the hotel rooms.

Maya and Zack walked back into the party.

Zack and Cody opened their presents and then brought them out to Cody and Bailey's car and Zack's car.

Zack and Maya went and separated to talk to people. Then Zack went and grabbed Maya's hand; and took her outside and to his car.

Zack drove Maya home and unloaded the trunk and Maya went inside to grab something.

They got back in the car and started to drive back to the party.

When they got to the party.

"Zack do you like this party or are you just being nice?" Asked Maya

"Maya I like the party but I love you" Said Zack

"Zack.." Said Maya but she was cut off by Zack kissing her

Zack got out of the car and so did Maya. Zack picked her up and put her on the trunk and kissed her, which turned out to be them making out.

Cody walked over to them with Bailey.

Cody snuck up to Zack and took a picture then he said "Looking good Zack"

Zack turned around and saw Cody there.

"Zack let's get out of here and just us four go do something" Said Cody

"Why?" Asked Maya

"The party is now full of drug dealers, drunk people, and some other people" Said Bailey

"Where should we go?" Asked Maya

"Let's go to a movie" Said Cody

"So you can cry in a chick flick?" Said Zack laughing

"Shut up?" Said Cody

Maya and Bailey laughed.

Bailey and Cody went to their car and drove to the movie theater and Zack and Maya did the same thing.

They met up in the theater.

They went in to the movie and sat down. Maya was wearing a red strapless dress with black heels that were like the ones she wore to their graduation. She also was wearing a necklace that Zack got her. She had on diamond (they looked real but they were fake) earring's.

Bailey was wearing a blue dress with flats and a necklace. Then Zack had on nice jeans and a nice shirt and same with Cody.

"Zack, I want to talk to you alone." Said Cody

Zack went to talk to Cody

"Zack I just wanted to say happy birthday and I love you. Bailey and I are thinking about moving to Kettle Corn" Said Cody

"Love ya too baby bro, and happy birthday. Well I think Maya and I are going to have another kid in a few years. We're also moving and well Cody don't move because Bailey wants to. Codster please don't leave" Said Zack

"I don't really want to. Ever since she got pregnant she wants to have more kids and move back home. I don't think we will. Zack, I hope you do have another baby but if you leave Maya… I'm going to kick your ass." Said Cody

The twins walked back into the movie and sat down.

When the movie was over they all went home.

Zack carried Maya upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Maya took off her shoes and then Zack started to take off her dress. When he took her dress off she was wearing a strapless, lace black bra with a pink heart on it, along with a black lace thong.

"Maya you look sexy" Said Zack

Maya just took off Zack's shirt then his pants. Zack started to kiss Maya'neck.

You know what happens next.

3 and a half hours later Zack and Maya had each taken a shower and were in their pajamas. It was 2:45am and Zack and Maya were running around the house like little kids.

Zack grabbed Maya and picked her up and said "I'm so happy you're my wife" Zack kissed Maya but the kiss was broken by Zack's phone ringing.

"Happy birthday Zack" Said Maddie

"Why are you calling me so late?" Asked Zack

"So your slutty, hoe, bitch wife wouldn't be awake to here this" Said Maddie

"My wife is not a slut, or a hoe the only bitch here is you Maddie. So you better never ever call me again" Said Zack

Zack hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Maya

"Maddie Fitzpatrick" Said Zack

"Why did she call me a slut, hoe and a bitch?" Asked Maya

"She actually called you a slutty, hoe, bitchy wife" said Zack

"WOW" Said Maya crying

Zack hugged Maya

"Maya you're not any of those things. You're my wife and mother to our four kids" Said Zack

"Yeah Zack that's just it we've had 5 kids and we're 28 and 29" Said Maya

"Maya I wouldn't change a thing. I was going to tell you that when Emma turns 4 or 5 and the twins are 10 I think only if you want we can try for another baby" Said Zack

"Zack I have no idea what I want right now. My parents are both dead, Zack half of my life I didn't know I had a brother who I guess he is just like my mom. My sister lives in California. Zack you're my life and so are Ally, Maddie, Tyler, and Emma. You have to promise me you'll never leave. If you do I will have nobody here close that I can talk to." Said Maya

"Maya I would never leave you, you'll always have me" Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack and then Zack and Maya went to bed.


	15. Chapter 15:Family forever

When Zack woke up it was 9:30 am and Maya was next to him with her eyes open.

"Good morning beautiful" Said Zack

"Don't you mean good morning slut" Said Maya obviously still upset

"Maya, you're not a slut. Maddie is she is also a player. London has told me she had been caught having sex at the hotel 18 times." Said Zack

Maya got out of bed and put her hair up in a messy bun. Maya then went down to the basement and sat on the couch and cried.

Zack didn't know Maya was downstairs crying. He got out of bed and he didn't find Maya upstairs so we went downstairs to the next level. Then he went to their nice finished basement and he saw Maya sitting on the couch crying.

Zack walked over to her and hugged her. Maya hugged him back and then Zack went and sat next to her and she put her head on this shoulder.

"Maya I love you so much. Our kids are my world but you're my live, and world. When I first met you I thought you were smokin' hot, I still do. I knew I wanted to get to know this girl and when you kissed me I really stopped being a player and only focused on you. Don't let what Maddie said make you this sad. Maya Elizabeth Martin I love you and thank you for being the best wife and mother ever.." Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack

"Thanks Zack, I love you so much. I'm not going to let her make me sad anymore she doesn't matter.." Said Maya but was cut off by Zack kissing her.

An hour and a half later Zack and Maya were all dressed, showered, and had eaten.

"Let's go pick up the kids" said Maya

"I have to work at one so we can drive separately" Said Zack

Zack threw his keys at Maya and said "Take my car"

Maya loved driving Zack's sports' car. Maya got in and drove to Carey and Kurt's hotel.

Zack drove Maya's car.

They both walked in and thanked Kurt and Carey.

Maya carried Emma out and Zack took all their stuff.

Maya got Ally and Maddie in the 3rd seat (I know there isn't one in the edge, but let pretend there is)

Then she put Emma in her car seat that still faced backwards. Then Zack put Tyler in. Maya went and gave Zack a kiss. Zack drove to work and Maya drove home.

"Mom I love you" Said Maddie

"I love you too" Said Maya

Emma started to cry.

Maya handed Tyler a bottle "Tyler give this to Emma"

"Oky (Okay)" Said 2 and a half year Tyler said

When they got home Maddie and Ally got out and ran inside with their bag.

Maya got Tyler out and he walked in to the house. Maya then went and grabbed Emma in her car seat and carried her in. Along with the diaper bag, her purse, and a bag full of Emma and Tyler's stuff.

Maya went and put Emma and Tyler down for their nap and then Ally went and watched tv in the basement.

"Maddie did you have fun with grandma and grandpa?" Asked Maya

"Yeah I slept with Ally and Brianna" Said Maddie

"Mommy can we go wot (out) to eat wor (for) daddy's birthday?" Asked Maddie

"Let me call daddy" Said Maya

Maya called Zack.

"Hey Maya "Said Zack

"Hey so I know it's late but do you want to go out for a late birthday dinner as a family?" Asked Maya

"Yeah sure" Said Zack

"Zack I love you" Said Maya

"Love you too babe" Said Zack

Maya and Zack both hung up.

"Maddie were taking daddy out to dinner" Said Maya

"Yayyyy" Said Maddie and she ran downstairs to tell Ally

The day went by and Zack came home.

Ally and Maddie went and ran to Zack and he picked both of them up and hugged them. Then he hugged Tyler and Emma and then then he went and hugged Maya "Hey sexy thangg" Zack whispered in her ear and Maya laughed.

"So let's go" Said Zack

Ally and Maddie went and got in the car and Zack took Emma and her car seat out and then Tyler. Maya walked out and got in her car in the driver seat. Zack was already in the passenger seat.

Maya drove to a restraint and they ordered Zack and Maya got their own meal and each gave Tyler some. Ally and Maddie each got a meal of the kids menu and Emma had a little bit of soft foods.

A few weeks went by and Maya and Zack just woke up on a Saturday.

Maya went to the bathroom and started to throw up.

Zack met Maya at the door to the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Asked Zack

"Yeah I'm fine" said Maya

"How about you go back to bed and I'll…" Said Zack

Maya cut Zack off and said "I'm fine"

Maya was fine throughout the day and the next day Maya woke up puking again it was 5:30am. She looked at the calendar and she was 3 weeks late.

"Shit" Said Maya out loud

"Zack" Screamed Maya from the kitchen

"What?" Asked Zack

"Zack" Said Maya crying

"Maya what's wrong?" Asked Zack

"Zack I.. I'm 3 weeks late and I'm throwing up in the morning. Zack we didn't use protection for your birthday. Zack I think I'm pregnant." Said Maya crying

Maya and threw on a pair of sweatpants, sweatshirt and put her hair up and grabbed her keys and left before Zack could say anything.

Maya went to target and bought 5 pregnancy tests then drove home.

She ran to the bathroom, locked the door and peed on the test.

Maya stood there and waited the longest 10 minutes of her life.

Before she looked at the first test she took one more test.

Then she looked at the test and it said…

**Hey my awesome readers! PLEASE PLEASE review I might not continue if I don't get a review as I feel like nobody is reading my story… **


	16. Chapter 16: Moving

It was negative.

"So?" Asked Hanna

"It's negative" Said Maya

Maya started to cry. Hanna walked over and hugged her.

"I thought it was a good thing, did you want to be pregnant?" Asked Hanna

"Actually yeah I did, Zack missed the birth of Emma and he wants another boy. Before I left I think we do want another kid just when Emma's like 3." Said Maya

"He can have Dylan" Said Hanna joking

Maya laughed.

Maya hugged Hanna and whispered "thank you"

Maya and Hanna walked back into the kitchen and got dinner ready they made their grandmothers secret recipe that had been in their family for 30 generations.

_Ring ring ring _rang Maya's cell phone

"Hello?" Said Maya

"Babe, I need to tell you something but you can't let anybody see your reaction" Said Zack

"Ok"

"Jackson is a murderer, you need to call the police now or give me Hanna's address and I'll call" Said Zack

Zack called the police then they showed up at Hanna's house.

"Is Jackson here? And how do you know him?" Asked one of the cops

"Yeah we're engaged" Said Hanna

"Well Jackson's real name is Paul and he is a murderer" Said the cop

The cops came in and found Jackson a.k.a. Paul downstairs. They took him out in handcuffs.

Hanna broke down crying but Maya held her.

"Hanna, Zack called and told me about this and I had him call the cops, I'm so sorry" Said Maya

"Maya, I'm not mad. I'm so thankful. I was going to marry a murderer" Said Hanna

Maya went and grabbed Dylan and handed him to Hanna. Maya then picked up Emma and Maddie.

Alyssa came over and sat next to Hanna.

"Maya, I think I need to leave this house. I want to move away from here" Said Hanna

Hanna got up and went downstairs to find Pot lying on the couch.

"Maya help me pack we're getting out of here and I'm moving to North Dakota. Can I live with you and Zack until I buy my own place?" Asked Hanna

"Yeah of course you can. Let's start packing" Said Maya

Maya and Hanna got boxes and started packing everything up.

Hanna was packing stuff upstairs and Maya was downstairs with Alyssa, and Maddie. Dylan and Emma were in bed. Maya heard something that hit the wall. It was Hanna she threw something thought Maya.

Maya ran upstairs to find Hanna in her bedroom on the floor crying. Maya rushed over to her and sat there and held her.

"Hanna it's going to be ok" Said Maya

Hanna kept crying. "Han remember when we were little and Mom would fighting with Dad all night and you would come and hold me comfort me all night. Well when dad died you would have been 7 and me 2 he was such an ass to us. Han he didn't care about us and now it's my turn to turn this around for you." Said Maya

"Maya, mom told me when I left that we were all accidents because they didn't use protection. I don't really want to get to know Ryan. I don't trust him, he should have told us sooner." Said Hanna

"Well mom was a bitch to you. I want to go and talk to Ryan with only us three and find out some more stuff." Said Maya

"Your right we'll go but not for a while. Does Zack know on how messed up our family is? Most guys don't stick around a lot in our family" Said Hanna

"HANNA! Zack isn't going anywhere ever. How could you say that? FYI he knows only a little not all." Said Maya in a frustrated tone.

"I'm sorry Maya. I just lost my soon to be husband. I can't lose my sister too. I'm jealous that my baby sister is married and has four kids and is going to be together forever with the love of her life." Said Hanna

"You have two amazing kids, an ass kicking fashion designer job. Zack and I have our fights but we don't let it stop our love for each other" Said Maya

"Dylan is Caleb's son too. Jackson knew but nobody else does "Said Hanna

"I think Caleb needs to know Hanna" Said Maya

Maya called Caleb and he came over alone.

Maya left Hanna and Caleb alone to talk.

"Caleb there's something I have to tell you" Said Hanna

"Okay" Said Caleb

Maya brought in Dylan then left to go watch TV with Maddie and Alyssa.

"This is Dylan, he's your son" Said Hanna

Caleb grabbed Dylan from Hanna and then he grabbed Hanna too.

"Well I'm now single and I ended it with her. I love you Hanna" Said Caleb

Caleb walked out and gave Dylan to Maya. He then walked back to Hanna.

"Well Hanna I love you" Said Caleb

"Shut up and kiss me" Said Hanna

Caleb kissed Hanna and then he carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and well you know what happened. It lasted about 2 hours. It was 10pm now. Maya put all the kids to bed and then went into her guest room with Maddie and Emma and went to bed. Maya watched TV while her kids slept. Maddie slept with Maya her mom. Emma slept in a porta crib that Hanna had.

Back with Hanna and Caleb

"Hanna I should go" Said Caleb

"Well come back tomorrow and move in" Said Hanna

"Well it looks like your moving" Said Caleb

"I was but now I want to stay, get married, have another baby in a year or two" said Hanna

"Well how about we get back to what we were doing and I sleep here tonight" Said Caleb

Hanna just took off her shirt and her and Caleb continued and eventually fell asleep together.

The next morning:-

"Mom" Said Alyssa

It was 7:30 am and Hanna was naked under the covers.

"Alyssa will you please go wake Auntie Maya up" Said Hanna

"Ok" Said Alyssa then ran out of the room

Caleb woke up and Hanna kissed him. Hanna went under the covers and finished something from last night. Then Hanna and Caleb got up and took a shower together.

"Maya" Said Alyssa

"Hi" Said Maya fully dressed and getting her make-up on.

"Mommy told me to come and wake you up" Said Alyssa

Maya was already up with Emma and Maddie.

Maya went to the kitchen and got Maddie and Alyssa breakfast. Then she got Dylan up and dressed then put him in his highchair and gave him a bottle and cheerios.

Maya went and sat on the couch to breast feed Emma. It was 8:00am the girls were playing downstairs, Dylan and Emma were on the floor playing with their toys. Hanna was still asleep so Mayaa went to go wake her up.

Maya walked in the room and found Hanna coming out.

"Hey Maya" Said Hanna

"Ummm good morning" Said Maya

"Caleb's in the shower, I just got out. Thanks for taking care of all the kids" Said Hanna

"It was what I'm used to anyways" Said Maya then she walked out of the room.

"My I'm sorry" Said Hanna

"You called me My? Nobody's called me My since you left" Said Maya smiling

Hanna just smiled then went and grabbed Dylan.

_Ring ring ring it was Maya's phone_

"Hey sweet thanggg" Said Zack

"Hey babe" Said Maya

"Well Ally and Tyler just woke up and well…" Said Zack

"Well, what?" Said Maya

"Tyler said ma ma" Said Zack

"Ahhh" Said Maya

"He crawled over to our family picture and then he said ma ma" Said Zack

"Can I talk to Ally?" Asked Maya

"Hi mommy" Said Ally

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" Asked Maya

"Good, when you coming home?" Asked Ally

"Tomorrow" Said Maya

"Yayyy"

Maya finished talking to Ally then Zack.

"Maya when you get home I think we should look for a new house" Said Zack

"Really?" Asked Maya

"Yeah we have a three bedroom house with four kids" Exclaimed Zack

"Well be at the airport around 1pm to pick us up and leave Tyler and Ally at Cody and Baileys." Said Maya

"Maya I love you so much" Said Zack

"I love you too babe. Hanna and Caleb are back together and are moving in together" said Maya

"Didn't see that one coming"

"Love you, bye Maya" Said Zack

"Love you too" Said Maya

Maya then hung up and spent the rest of her day helping Caleb move in and watched all the kids.

Finally they went to bed and Hanna and Maya stayed up and watched movies and talked.

The next morning Hana drove Maya, Maddie and Emma to the airport and dropped them off. Hanna hugged Maddie and Emma then kissed them. Then she hugged Maya and said "Call me when you get home and in a few weeks we might be re planning a wedding for Caleb and I"

Maya hugged Hanna then Maya picked Emma up and carried her while pulling the two suitcases and Maddie walked next to Maya.

They boarded their plane and Maya ended up sitting next to this guy.

"Hey" Said the guy

"Hi" Said Maya

"Are these your kids?" Asked the guy

"Yeah I was visiting my sister; my husband has our other two kids. Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Maya

Maya was sitting in the middle seat and Maddie was in the window seat ,the guy was on the aisle seat. Maya was holding Emma.

The plane took off

"Yeah I was actually just here on business, we have two kids both boys Carl who is 4 and Ethan who is 17 weeks" Said the guy

"Cool, by the way my names Maya" Said Maya

"I'm Brady"

"Well how long have you been married for?" Asked Maya

"Well I'm actually divorced" Said Brady

"I'm sorry to hear that" Said Maya

"Maybe we can hook up" said Brady

"I'm married" Said Maya

"I have a huge test to take" Said Brady

"Ummm yeah so?" Said Maya

"I thought we were listing things we could cheat on" Said Brady

Brady the leaned over and he kissed her. Maya slapped him across the face and said "fuck you, I'm married"

Finally the plane landed and Zack was waiting there and Maya came out crying carrying Emma, Zack ran over and hugged Maya.

"What's wrong?" Asked Zack

"He kissed me on the plane, I slapped him" Said Maya pointing at Brady

Zack ran over to Brady and said "What we're you thinking kissing my wife?" Said Zack

"I was thinking she's as sexy as hell" Said Brady

"Your right she is but she's mine. So stop hitting on my wife" Said Zack

Zack then punched Brady and came back to Maya and grabbed Emma then walked to get the suitcases. Maya picked Maddie up and carried her. Zack got both suitcase and left one for Maya then he went to the car. Maya was following him and when they got there Zack put Emma in Maya's edge and Maya put Maddie in then Zack got the suitcases in the trunk.

"Zack I'm so so sorry" Said Maya crying

Zack walked over to Maya and hugged her. "Maya I'm not mad at you, just pissed at that guy" Said Zack

"I'm pissed to Zack. I hope this won't ever come between us" Said Maya

Zack just got in the car and so did Maya. Maya leaned her head against the window and started to cry.

They didn't say a word to each other the whole way home and when they got home Maya took both kids inside then came back and passed Zack going in with suitcase he put them inside and came back to Maya.

Maya was still crying and Zack went over to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Zack I love you" Said Maya

Zack picked Maya up and kissed her. Maya kissed him back,

"Maya I love you so much" Said Zack

"I love you too" Said Maya

Zack wiped Maya's tears and got her to stop crying.

Zack and Maya started making out and Maya said "I'm so happy we're married"

Zack and Maya walked back in the house and Ally and Tyler were there.

Maya ran and hugged Ally and then Tyler.

The day flew by and after all the kids were in bed Zack and Maya were watching a movie and cuddling on the couch.

"Zack when I was at Hanna's I thought I was pregnant as I was a day late and well what happened 3 weeks before I left" Said Maya

"Well if you would have been I would have loved it" Said Zack

"You would have?" Asked Maya

"Maya it would be my fault I didn't wear a condom. Plus your my wife and what's one more kid" Said Zack

"Well Zack remember when I found out about you cutting yourself?" Asked Maya

"Yeah why? It's no big deal" Said Zack

"Babe yes it is to me. Are you done?" Asked Maya

"Maya I have been dine ever since I got you back" Said Zack

"Well thank god babe. Zack in case I never saw you again I wrote you this letter on the boat and well was going to give it to you" Said Maya

The letter read:

_Zack,_

_Hi, I'm SO! Sorry I broke your heart but my mom has brain cancer. She was never that good of a mom but I still need to be with her. I have a sister Hanna who moved to California when she turned 16 as my mom was an ass to her. I have nobody, my dad died when I was two. I'm planning on going to the Peace Corps and then moving to California to live with Hanna. I will hopefully see you again and we will meet and re-fall in love. Zack I never told you or anybody this before but I love you! Zack Martin I'm in love with you and have been since the night I kissed you. Someday I hope we will re-connect and maybe get married. Zack I love you! _

_Love Maya –Xxoo_

"Well Maya it looks like it all came true" Said Zack

"I'm so happy it did. I don't know what I would do without you" Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya and then they started talking about moving.

"Whaaaahhh" Cried Emma

Maya got up and got Emma and brought her out of her room.

Maya sat back down on the couch by Zack and held Emma.

_Beep beep _Maya got a text

_Maya, CALL ME _ read the text from Bailey

"Who is it?" Asked Zack

"Ummm, Hanna here let me go call her" Said Maya

Maya walked into her room with Emma and shut the door than called Cody.

"Hey It's Maya"

"Is Zack in the same room as you?" Asked Bailey

"No, why?" Asked Maya

"Well Cody and Zack's birthday is coming up and I was thinking about throwing a surprise party for them on their birthday in two weeks" Said Bailey

"Let's meet tomorrow for coffee to talk about the details. Does 9:30am work for you?" Asked Maya

"Yeah, I'll leave the kids with Cody" Said Bailey

"I have to bring Emma; I'll leave the twins and Tyler here. See you tomorrow" Said Maya

"Bye" Said Bailey

Maya walked back out holding Emma.

"Sorry babe, Hanna was telling me about her and Caleb and how she thinks he's going to propose" Said Maya

Zack kissed Maya. Zack and Maya walked into Emma's room and put her to bed. Then they went to bed.

THE NEXT MORNING AFTER BREAKFAST:

"Zack will you watch the three oldest as I'm going out for coffee with Bailey and taking Emma?" Asked Maya

"Yeah sure" Said Zack

Maya got Emma in the car and then drove to the coffee shop.

When they got there Maya got Emma with her car seat out of the car and carried her in; along with her purse. Bailey was already there.

"Hi Emma" Said Bailey in a baby voice

Maya put the car seat on the floor and then hugged Bailey.

"Hey" Said Maya

Maya and Bailey sat down and Maya took Emma out of her car seat and held her.

"So we can have to each make a list of people to invite" Said Bailey. Maya pulled out her Ipad and Bailey pulled out a notebook. They both just laughed.

Maya's list

Woody

Hanna, Caleb, Alyssa, Dylan

Max

Tapeworm

Kurt/Carey

Arwin

London

Mosbey

Kayla, Jim (neighbors)

Ryan, Olivia

Bailey's list

Estabon

Sally, Mike (Math camp friends)

Mosbey

Carey

Kurt

Ann (Collage friend)

There were a lot more they each had 50 people.

Maya and Bailey made a final list of 70 people and decided to have the party at a restraint in a party room. 5:30pm to whenever

"So do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Asked Maya

"Nope but I'm hoping for a girl or maybe even twins" Said Bailey

"If I ever have another baby I want a boy so Tyler can have a brother" Said Maya

"Do you want another baby?" Asked Maya

"Well maybe in 3 years, the twins we planned and well Tyler wasn't I had him a year and a half later. Well as you know, Emma was supposed to have a twin brother but I had a miscarriage him. Emma is my baby Zack got pissed about because Emma and Tyler are too close in age. All my kids are." Said Maya

"Well I think Cody and I are going to seven kids because well I was thinking about moving to Kettle Corn and Cody agrees" Said Bailey

"So I'm losing a sister, a brother, and my godchildren?" Asked Maya

"Maybe, Maya when we were on the boat and you guys were trapped in the shoe submarine, and you admitted to Zack that you liked him. How long before that did you like him?" Asked Bailey

"Bailey I didn't like him,…" Said Maya

"You didn't?" Asked Bailey

"No I was in love with him and when I first saw him I fell in love with him" Said Maya

"Ahhh" cooed Bailey

Maya and bailey continued to talk then finally they both left and went home. It was Saturday so Maya went home and ran to Zack after she put Emma down.

"Babe what's wrong?" Asked Zack

"Bailey told me a few things that made me think. They might move to Kettle Corn and their having seven kids." Said Maya

"Maya we can move with them. Heck we can move someplace, anywhere you want to" Said Zack

"Really?" Asked Maya

"Of course honey" Said Zack

A few weeks later the day of Zack and Cody's party:

Everybody was there and talking. Zack and Cody showed up together as they thought they were meeting Maya and Bailey here.

"EVERYBODY HIDE" Screamed Maya

Everybody hid Maya and Bailey went and hid in front.

The twins walked through the door and everybody yelled "SUPRISE!"

Then Maya went and kissed Zack, and Bailey hugged Cody.

Zack went over to everybody and thanked them for coming. Then he went and grabbed Emma from Maya then he told Maya "my mom's going to take the kids to her hotel room tonight and the twins are in my dad's room and the babies are in my mom's room." Said Zack

Maya walked over to Carey and Kurt who had Ally, Maddie, and Tyler. "Hey Maya can I take your car and I have the kids' stuff already?" Asked Carey

"Yeah sure" Said Maya

Maya and Zack hugged and kissed their kids and got them in the car. Maya gave Carey the keys and then Kurt took Bailey and Cody's kids' back to the hotel rooms.

Maya and Zack walked back into the party.

Zack and Cody opened their presents and then brought them out to Cody and Bailey's car and Zack's car.

Zack and Maya went and separated to talk to people. Then Zack went and grabbed Maya's hand; and took her outside and to his car.

Zack drove Maya home and unloaded the trunk and Maya went inside to grab something.

They got back in the car and started to drive back to the party.

When they got to the party.

"Zack do you like this party or are you just being nice?" Asked Maya

"Maya I like the party but I love you" Said Zack

"Zack.." Said Maya but she was cut off by Zack kissing her

Zack got out of the car and so did Maya. Zack picked her up and put her on the trunk and kissed her, which turned out to be them making out.

Cody walked over to them with Bailey.

Cody snuck up to Zack and took a picture then he said "Looking good Zack"

Zack turned around and saw Cody there.

"Zack let's get out of here and just us four go do something" Said Cody

"Why?" Asked Maya

"The party is now full of drug dealers, drunk people, and some other people" Said Bailey

"Where should we go?" Asked Maya

"Let's go to a movie" Said Cody

"So you can cry in a chick flick?" Said Zack laughing

"Shut up?" Said Cody

Maya and Bailey laughed.

Bailey and Cody went to their car and drove to the movie theater and Zack and Maya did the same thing.

They met up in the theater.

They went in to the movie and sat down. Maya was wearing a red strapless dress with black heels that were like the ones she wore to their graduation. She also was wearing a necklace that Zack got her. She had on diamond (they looked real but they were fake) earring's.

Bailey was wearing a blue dress with flats and a necklace. Then Zack had on nice jeans and a nice shirt and same with Cody.

"Zack, I want to talk to you alone." Said Cody

Zack went to talk to Cody

"Zack I just wanted to say happy birthday and I love you. Bailey and I are thinking about moving to Kettle Corn" Said Cody

"Love ya too baby bro, and happy birthday. Well I think Maya and I are going to have another kid in a few years. We're also moving and well Cody don't move because Bailey wants to. Codster please don't leave" Said Zack

"I don't really want to. Ever since she got pregnant she wants to have more kids and move back home. I don't think we will. Zack, I hope you do have another baby but if you leave Maya… I'm going to kick your ass." Said Cody

The twins walked back into the movie and sat down.

When the movie was over they all went home.

Zack carried Maya upstairs and laid her down on the bed. Maya took off her shoes and then Zack started to take off her dress. When he took her dress off she was wearing a strapless, lace black bra with a pink heart on it, along with a black lace thong.

"Maya you look sexy" Said Zack

Maya just took off Zack's shirt then his pants. Zack started to kiss Maya'neck.

You know what happens next.

3 and a half hours later Zack and Maya had each taken a shower and were in their pajamas. It was 2:45am and Zack and Maya were running around the house like little kids.

Zack grabbed Maya and picked her up and said "I'm so happy you're my wife" Zack kissed Maya but the kiss was broken by Zack's phone ringing.

"Happy birthday Zack" Said Maddie

"Why are you calling me so late?" Asked Zack

"So your slutty, hoe, bitch wife wouldn't be awake to here this" Said Maddie

"My wife is not a slut, or a hoe the only bitch here is you Maddie. So you better never ever call me again" Said Zack

Zack hung up.

"Who was that?" Asked Maya

"Maddie Fitzpatrick" Said Zack

"Why did she call me a slut, hoe and a bitch?" Asked Maya

"She actually called you a slutty, hoe, bitchy wife" said Zack

"WOW" Said Maya crying

Zack hugged Maya

"Maya you're not any of those things. You're my wife and mother to our four kids" Said Zack

"Yeah Zack that's just it we've had 5 kids and we're 28 and 29" Said Maya

"Maya I wouldn't change a thing. I was going to tell you that when Emma turns 4 or 5 and the twins are 10 I think only if you want we can try for another baby" Said Zack

"Zack I have no idea what I want right now. My parents are both dead, Zack half of my life I didn't know I had a brother who I guess he is just like my mom. My sister lives in California. Zack you're my life and so are Ally, Maddie, Tyler, and Emma. You have to promise me you'll never leave. If you do I will have nobody here close that I can talk to." Said Maya

"Maya I would never leave you, you'll always have me" Said Zack

Maya kissed Zack and then Zack and Maya went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17: The message

**Zack's 30**

**Maya's 29**

**Ally and Maddie are 6**

**Tyler's 4**

**Emma's 16 months old**

The text read:

**Maya you bitch. I hope you rot in hell, I was right baby number five is going to be born. I was right you are a slut. I hope your baby dies and that will teach you and Zack a lesson on how ALL your kids weren't planned. I hope they know they have a bitchy, slutty, hoe, as a mom. Tell Zack to call me as I need to tell him I'm pregnant with another baby and well Haley wants to meet her father. Peace out bitch.**

Maya threw her phone at the wall and started to cry. Maya got up and grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom, locked the door and cried. She kept re-reading the text Maddie was a bitch.

"Maya are you okay?" Asked Cody

"No can you get Zack?" Asked Maya

Cody left and soon Zack was knocking on the door. Maya got up and opened the door. Zack came in and shut the door. Then he saw Maya crying sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Zack went and sat next to her and held her.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Maya gave Zack her phone. Zack read Maddie's textand then he put the phone on the counter and then Maya stood up. Zack hugged her and said "Maya this baby was planned I actually didn't even say anything about a condom and you didn't either. We both wanted another baby and well now we have a new baby in your belly. I love you so much and I still can't believe that I'm married to you, and we have four, soon to be five kids. Maya Elizabeth you are my first true love. Yes I was a player but when met you that all changed. I wanted to wait until tonight but I guess now will work."

Zack put a house charm on Maya's charm bracelet. The house had the date they moved on it. Then Zack pulled out a necklace and put it on Maya. It was an infinity sign with diamonds. Maya turned around and kissed Zack.

"Zack I love you so much, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be with you. No matter what happens Zack, ever since I met you and kissed you for the first time I fell in love with you and I every time we kiss it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Zack pulled Maya into a kiss and wiped away her last tears.

Zack and Maya walked out of the bathroom and finished unpacking. Later Cody left and Zack put all the kids to bed. Zack went and found Maya in Ally and Maddie's room, holding Ally.

"Mommy I think we should go see grandma and grandpa your mommy and daddy." Said Ally

"Well my daddy died when I was two years old, so almost Emma's age, and my mommy dies when I was 20. So they watch us from heaven all the time, but we can go see Hanna, Alyssa, and Dylan, or grandma Carey or grandpa Kurt." Said Maya

"Yayyy!" Said Ally

Maya put Ally back in her bed kissed her and Maddie and walked out of the room.

Maya went to bed and so did Zack.

THE NEXT MORING AT 6am:

Maya was in the bathroom puking. Around 6:18am Maya returned to bed until Tyler started to cry. So Maya woke up and got Tyler some breakfast. Then Maya showered and got dressed herself. It was November and Maya had work so she put her scrubs on. Around 7:05 am Ally walked into the kitchen all dressed and as happy as a clam.

"Mommy can I have some toast?" Asked Ally

Maya got Ally toast and then got Tyler dressed and Maddie up dressed and fed.

The twins were both wearing jeans; Ally had a pink shirt with a rainbow on it while Maddie had a blue shirt with a rainbow in it. Tyler wore pants and a long sleeve shirt.

It was now 8:00am and Ally and Maddie were waiting until 8:20am until their bus came to take them to all day kindergarten.

Maya went and got Emma up, dressed, and fed her.

"Girls I'll drive you to school if you want?" Asked Maya

Ally and Maddie put their jackets on and grabbed their backpacks. Maya got Tyler's jacket on, then put Emma's jacket on and brought all the kids out to the car. Ally and Maddie climbed in the third seat on Maya's edge. (PRETEND IT HAS A THIRD SEAT I KNOW IT DOESN'T) Then Maya put Emma in her car seat that still faced backwards. Lastly Tyler was put in his car seat that was facing forward and had the harness.

Maya ran back in the house to grab her coat, keys and purse. Then she got in the car.

"Ally, Maddie were here you can get out and go into school." Said Maya

Ally and Maddie got out of the car and walked into school to find their line that they wait in everyday until the bell rings.

Maya drove Tyler to his pre-school. Maya lifted Tyler out of the car and handed him his backpack. Then Maya grabbed Emma and carried her in while walking next to Tyler. Maya dropped Tyler off in his classroom and then she went and dropped Emma off at Cody and Bailey's as Bailey wasn't working and she watched Emma everyday and Maya paid her every month.

As Maya arrived at work she walked into her office and put her coat and purse away. She went from room to room as she was a doctor and checked sick patients.

About 4 hours went by

"Maya phone call for you about your daughters." Said Abby

Maya runs out of the room and talks to the school nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Martin I have your daughter down here and well a kids kicked, bite, pinched, hit Maddie, your daughter seems fine but has some scratches and had a bloody nose. Do you want to come get her?" Asked the school nurse

"Yeah of course I will be right there." Said Maya

Maya told Abby what happened so Maya left to go get Maddie. She arrived at the twin's school and walked into the office.

"Hi I'm Maya Marin and I got a call from the school nurse and I needed to pick Maddie Martin up." Said Maya

"Right through that door." Said the lady pointing to the door

Maya walked in the nurses office to find both Ally and Maddie there.

Maya went over to Maddie and picked her up.

"Why are you here Ally?" Asked Maya

"Oh I hope you don't mind but Maddie was crying for Ally and Ally wanted to be here so I let her come down." Said the nurse

"That's fine who was the girl that did this to my daughter?" Asked Maya

"Well I don't know but your husband was coming to have a meeting with the principal and the teacher after school at 4pm." Said the nurse

Maya left the nurses office with both of her daughters.

"Ally will you please go to your classroom and grab your things and Maddie's?" Asked Maya

Ally walked out of the office and returned 5 minutes later with her and Maddie's backpacks.

Maya checked Ally and Maddie out of school and left the school and called Zack.

Zack was going to meet Maya at home in 2 hours. Maya went and cleaned Maddie up and then went and picked up Tyler and dropped all three kids' off at Baileys then she went home to find Zack there.

"Zack let's go, the kids are at Bailey's." Said Maya

Zack and Maya got into Zack's sports car and drove to the school and sat down in conference room with the principal, and teacher.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin we want you to know the girl that beat up your daughter was…"

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also please leave comments for other stories you want me to write about! **


	18. Chapter 18: I'm sorry

**Zack's 30**

**Maya's 29**

**Ally and Maddie are 6**

**Tyler's 4**

**Emma's 16 months old**

The text read:

**Maya you bitch. I hope you rot in hell, I was right baby number five is going to be born. I was right you are a slut. I hope your baby dies and that will teach you and Zack a lesson on how ALL your kids weren't planned. I hope they know they have a bitchy, slutty, hoe, as a mom. Tell Zack to call me as I need to tell him I'm pregnant with another baby and well Haley wants to meet her father. Peace out bitch.**

Maya threw her phone at the wall and started to cry. Maya got up and grabbed her phone and went into the bathroom, locked the door and cried. She kept re-reading the text Maddie was a bitch.

"Maya are you okay?" Asked Cody

"No can you get Zack?" Asked Maya

Cody left and soon Zack was knocking on the door. Maya got up and opened the door. Zack came in and shut the door. Then he saw Maya crying sitting on the edge of the bathtub. Zack went and sat next to her and held her.

"Babe what's wrong?"

Maya gave Zack her phone. Zack read Maddie's textand then he put the phone on the counter and then Maya stood up. Zack hugged her and said "Maya this baby was planned I actually didn't even say anything about a condom and you didn't either. We both wanted another baby and well now we have a new baby in your belly. I love you so much and I still can't believe that I'm married to you, and we have four, soon to be five kids. Maya Elizabeth you are my first true love. Yes I was a player but when met you that all changed. I wanted to wait until tonight but I guess now will work."

Zack put a house charm on Maya's charm bracelet. The house had the date they moved on it. Then Zack pulled out a necklace and put it on Maya. It was an infinity sign with diamonds. Maya turned around and kissed Zack.

"Zack I love you so much, I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be with you. No matter what happens Zack, ever since I met you and kissed you for the first time I fell in love with you and I every time we kiss it's like I'm falling in love with you all over again."

Zack pulled Maya into a kiss and wiped away her last tears.

Zack and Maya walked out of the bathroom and finished unpacking. Later Cody left and Zack put all the kids to bed. Zack went and found Maya in Ally and Maddie's room, holding Ally.

"Mommy I think we should go see grandma and grandpa your mommy and daddy." Said Ally

"Well my daddy died when I was two years old, so almost Emma's age, and my mommy dies when I was 20. So they watch us from heaven all the time, but we can go see Hanna, Alyssa, and Dylan, or grandma Carey or grandpa Kurt." Said Maya

"Yayyy!" Said Ally

Maya put Ally back in her bed kissed her and Maddie and walked out of the room.

Maya went to bed and so did Zack.

THE NEXT MORING AT 6am:

Maya was in the bathroom puking. Around 6:18am Maya returned to bed until Tyler started to cry. So Maya woke up and got Tyler some breakfast. Then Maya showered and got dressed herself. It was November and Maya had work so she put her scrubs on. Around 7:05 am Ally walked into the kitchen all dressed and as happy as a clam.

"Mommy can I have some toast?" Asked Ally

Maya got Ally toast and then got Tyler dressed and Maddie up dressed and fed.

The twins were both wearing jeans; Ally had a pink shirt with a rainbow on it while Maddie had a blue shirt with a rainbow in it. Tyler wore pants and a long sleeve shirt.

It was now 8:00am and Ally and Maddie were waiting until 8:20am until their bus came to take them to all day kindergarten.

Maya went and got Emma up, dressed, and fed her.

"Girls I'll drive you to school if you want?" Asked Maya

Ally and Maddie put their jackets on and grabbed their backpacks. Maya got Tyler's jacket on, then put Emma's jacket on and brought all the kids out to the car. Ally and Maddie climbed in the third seat on Maya's edge. (PRETEND IT HAS A THIRD SEAT I KNOW IT DOESN'T) Then Maya put Emma in her car seat that still faced backwards. Lastly Tyler was put in his car seat that was facing forward and had the harness.

Maya ran back in the house to grab her coat, keys and purse. Then she got in the car.

"Ally, Maddie were here you can get out and go into school." Said Maya

Ally and Maddie got out of the car and walked into school to find their line that they wait in everyday until the bell rings.

Maya drove Tyler to his pre-school. Maya lifted Tyler out of the car and handed him his backpack. Then Maya grabbed Emma and carried her in while walking next to Tyler. Maya dropped Tyler off in his classroom and then she went and dropped Emma off at Cody and Bailey's as Bailey wasn't working and she watched Emma everyday and Maya paid her every month.

As Maya arrived at work she walked into her office and put her coat and purse away. She went from room to room as she was a doctor and checked sick patients.

About 4 hours went by

"Maya phone call for you about your daughters." Said Abby

Maya runs out of the room and talks to the school nurse.

"Hello Mrs. Martin I have your daughter down here and well a kids kicked, bite, pinched, hit Maddie, your daughter seems fine but has some scratches and had a bloody nose. Do you want to come get her?" Asked the school nurse

"Yeah of course I will be right there." Said Maya

Maya told Abby what happened so Maya left to go get Maddie. She arrived at the twin's school and walked into the office.

"Hi I'm Maya Marin and I got a call from the school nurse and I needed to pick Maddie Martin up." Said Maya

"Right through that door." Said the lady pointing to the door

Maya walked in the nurses office to find both Ally and Maddie there.

Maya went over to Maddie and picked her up.

"Why are you here Ally?" Asked Maya

"Oh I hope you don't mind but Maddie was crying for Ally and Ally wanted to be here so I let her come down." Said the nurse

"That's fine who was the girl that did this to my daughter?" Asked Maya

"Well I don't know but your husband was coming to have a meeting with the principal and the teacher after school at 4pm." Said the nurse

Maya left the nurses office with both of her daughters.

"Ally will you please go to your classroom and grab your things and Maddie's?" Asked Maya

Ally walked out of the office and returned 5 minutes later with her and Maddie's backpacks.

Maya checked Ally and Maddie out of school and left the school and called Zack.

Zack was going to meet Maya at home in 2 hours. Maya went and cleaned Maddie up and then went and picked up Tyler and dropped all three kids' off at Baileys then she went home to find Zack there.

"Zack let's go, the kids are at Bailey's." Said Maya

Zack and Maya got into Zack's sports car and drove to the school and sat down in conference room with the principal, and teacher.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin we want you to know the girl that beat up your daughter was…"

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Also please leave comments for other stories you want me to write about! **


End file.
